Close, yet so far Away
by TheChosenOne260
Summary: The crew has never taken each other for granted. They're a family, right? Lothal has always been Ezra's home, as long as he can remember. But when something terrible happens, and their family is ripped apart, in more ways than one, will Ezra realize his true home, his true place? Will he realize some "Ghosts" are real?
1. The Lesson

**Finally, I got a chance to post this story!**

 **Anyone seen the Force Awakens? I am super excited to see it! (no spoilers please...XD)**

 **By popular request...I have decided to do another Family/Hurt Story...but, keep in mind, every story has to have rising action ;)**

 **Thanks to all of you that have read my previous story, "Going Nowhere Fast".**

 **If you haven't, check it out!**

 **Here it goes, my second fan fiction...**

* * *

"Are we done?" Ezra groaned. He didn't mean to sound childish, but he hated these meetings, with a passion. At the sound of his voice, the crew turned and glared at him.

"Why's he so antsy?" Kanan questioned Hera, with a raise of his eyebrows.

Hera gave a sly smile, "I agreed to teach him to fly the Phantom."

"Finally," Ezra mumbled under his breath.

Hera heard his snippy comment, and disapproved.

"Keep in mind, I don't _have_ to do this lesson. I do believe Kanan would be more than happy to continue Jedi lessons," she recalled. Ezra's eyes widened, and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Patience; you must learn to wait," Kanan placed a firm hand on Ezra's shoulder.

The crew had gathered in the cockpit, and were reviewing their latest mission.

"Do you _try_ to turn everything into a Jedi lesson?" Ezra asked incredulously.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Kanan grinned.

"It was a rhetorical question," Ezra grumbled.

Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper watched the argument eagerly.

"Is everyone briefed?" Hera stood up, turning off the holocam.

"Yep, break the blockade, get some supplies through...," Sabine recounted.

"And all 'efore the Empire 'orces them to surrender," Zeb finished the thought. Kanan nodded in approval.

Hera crossed over to the eager Padawan. "Ready?" she held out her hand to Ezra.

Ezra firmly grasped her hand and stood up.

He gave his million dollar grin, "You bet."

….

"Here's the main control," Hera instructed, moving Ezra's hands over it.

"This steers it, right?" Ezra checked.

"If by _it,_ you mean the Phantom, _my_ ship," Hera corrected. Ezra knew the hardest part of these lessons wasn't actually the flying, it was getting Hera to trust him. This ship _was_ her ship after all.

"I promise I'll be careful," Ezra gave a reassuring smile as Hera placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Be careful," Hera attempted to give a smile, but it resulted in a grimace. "No going out of sight," she added.

Ezra watched her walk out of the Phantom after a long lesson. His eyes watched Hera's as she gave a nod and the Phantom's back closed.

He took a deep breath, "You can do this, Ezra. "But you better stop talking to yourself first."

He pulled up on the throttle and began his first _real_ flight.

….

Hera stood, shivering in the cold Garel night, carefully watching the Phantom.

"He's not so bad," a voice spoke from behind. Kanan made his way down the Ghost's ramp, and wrapped his arms around the shivering twi'lek. His eyes followed hers to the small ship.

"Not bad at all…," Hera gave a slow smile.

"Well, I know where he gets it," Kanan smirked.

"I hope you're talking about me, dear, for your sake."

Kanan's lips parted in a smile; Hera always found a way to win.

"He's coming down," Kanan noted. Just as he spoke, the Phantom began a careful and slow descent.

"Easy, easy" Hera whispered to no one in particular. The Phantom eventually landed, gracefully, for a beginner. The calm scene was disturbed, as an excited Padawan ducked under the opening door and out into the cold night.

"How was i—," Kanan began, before being rudely interrupted.

"It was amazing! I could fly before, but not, not like that…I _knew_ what to do," Ezra paced back and forth as he recounted his exciting experience. His eyes met Hera's, "I felt alive."

Hera's glowed; this is how she had felt her first flight. She was content to know that, whatever happened, he would keep his quirky, upbeat persona.

….

It really _was_ a rush to Ezra; it was a crazy feeling, the thought that he might be able to do something to help his crew in the sky.

Hera had been studying his expression, and came to a decision, "During our run tomorrow, would you…" she faltered, "like to fly the Phantom?"

Ezra's eyes widened, "Really?"

"I mean, uh sure…," Ezra tried to cover, though the calm, cool image he wanted to show was already ruined.

Sabine and Zeb had joined them outside, while they had been distracted talking.

"Congrats, kid… Don't mess it up," Sabine smiled as she gave Ezra a playful shove.

"Yea', It'll be the end of us," Zeb continued, giving a gruff laugh.

Ezra, still in a good mood, laughed with them.

….

Ezra didn't know this small, miniscule decision would change everything. He didn't know how literal sarcasm could be. And he certainly didn't see how his flight in the Phantom the next day could change anything and everything.

* * *

 **This chapter's shorter, but I couldn't wait to get this story up!**

 **What did you think? Trust me...this story is gonna get complicated... XD**

 **Please Review!**

 **~TheChoseOne260**


	2. The Loss

**Hello!**

 **A second chapter for my second story!**

 **What? I was hinting around about pain and _loss_ in the last chapter**? **XD**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The mission will be easy. That's what Ezra was told, that's what he believed...sort-of. Now, he sat thinking, in the cockpit, alone.

"What are you doing?" a curious voice jerked him out of his previous thoughts.

Ezra turned to see Kanan walking through the door, and gave a small smile.

"Just thinking," Ezra sighed, combing his hands through his hair. It was an unfortunate habit he had picked up.

"Always a dangerous pastime," Kanan laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Despite Ezra's mood, he gave another weak smile. Kanan noticed the lack of…energy in his Padawan. Ezra was only like this when something was bothering him...and that "something" was usually his past.

"What is it? Really," Kanan's grin vanished, replaced by a mildly concerned expression. Ezra shifted, restless, and shrugged.

"I don't know…this planet….Theor…it's close, close to home," Ezra frowned.

"Home? Oh, Lothal…." Kanan winced, he hadn't realized this blockaded planet in need was so close to Lothal.

"Lothal is still home?" Kanan asked, trying not to show his disappointment; he had hoped the Ghost was home.

"Yeah….I guess….," Ezra stood up abruptly and wandered down the hall.

"Goodnight," Kanan called down after him.

It was quiet, then came a soft reply, "Night."

….

"Time to go, Kid!"

Kanan _ordered_ Ezra to leave in the Phantom, "This blockade isn't going to break itself!"

Ezra gave a single determined nod and climbed into the smaller ship. This run _wasn't_ going well. It seemed the more ships they took down, more took their place. In fact, his previous excitement had been diminished, he _couldn't_ let his crew down now, and he wouldn't.

"Specter Six, could use your help right about now," Hera voice crackled loudly over the comm.

"On it!" Ezra squinted at the six TIE fighters chasing the Ghost. With a few accurate shots, he hit two of them down. But as soon as he had, three more swiftly took their place.

"Are these things multiplying?!" Ezra grumbled to himself. He had to quickly snap himself back into the present when the TIEs began shooting at _him_. He dodged and twisted, wishing he had been taught trickier maneuvers. The Phantom took a direct hit, causing Ezra to panic. He wondered _why_ he _wanted_ to fly the Phantom.

"I can't take them all! Hera?" Ezra cried, trying _not_ to panic. Now he had his own squad of ties following him, plus the eight or nine chasing the Ghost!

"Go help the command ship! They need it!" Hera shouted.

"No WAY! I am NOT leaving you guys!" Ezra growled, frustrated. It was hard keeping a conversation and dodging enemy fire.

"That was an order, Specter Six," Hera warned.

"Do as she says, Ezra," Kanan added fiercely.

Ezra was torn, he didn't want to leave, but maybe just for a second; a second couldn't hurt. Ezra pulled away from the Ghost and towards the command ship. That was the ship that held the supplies; that was the ship that needed protection.

…..

Commander Sato paced back and forth, trying to revise his plan.

"We are outmatched, Ahsoka, we cannot keep this up," Sato sighed.

"We will not, cannot, surrender," Ahsoka held her head high. "Somethings coming," she spoke softly.

"We have to get rid of that destroyer," Hera's voice crackled called over the comm.

Ahsoka and Sato exchanged a worried look.

"We're surrounded, Hera, our top priority is escape," Sato informed.

"One shot, that's all I need," Hera begged. "It'll open up a hyper-space path..." Sato could hear her persuasive grin over the comm.

"Let her," Ahsoka agreed, not meeting anyone's eyes. No one disagreed, they couldn't, not with Ahsoka.

….

"I got your back, Commander!" Ezra smiled as he swooped in from above, shooting down three TIEs in only a few shots. This would have been fun…you know, if everyone's lives didn't depend on him.

A few TIEs apparently decided Ezra was a threat, and methodically forced him away from the others.

 _What was this TIE's game?_

"What's going on?" Ezra demanded, unable to see the action from the direction he was facing.

"The Ghost's taking care of the Destroyer," Sato solemnly replied.

"WHAT?" Ezra exclaimed. "How? What is going on?" Ezra demanded again.

Ezra's comm was out of range now, but he caught snippets of conversation.

Karabast, this dumb TIE was doing it on purpose, chasing him away from the planet, away form comm range.

Now, Ezra was mad.

Ezra promptly tried something that later, he could have never done.

The Phantom flipped backwards, and with one shot, the TIE was no longer, exploding just the way Sabine liked it. Now, there was only one left, but nothing stopped Ezra from turning back toward the battle. Ezra had his eyes closed throughout the whole thing.

"Meet….Safe-Haven...try….desperate…" Hera's voice broke through.

"No….don't…risky….NO!" this was Commander Sato's voice.

"Ezra…Safe-Haven….go…" Kanan's voice cut through.

"Try WHAT? Go where…," Ezra cried, but he knew no one would hear him.

"Hera? Kanan?" he desperately tried his comm again.

There was nothing but static.

Hera was famous for her wacky, yet dumb and risky, plans.

As he approached the battle zone, he saw the squadron had begun preparing to jump into hyper-space.

What he didn't see, was the Ghost.

His first assumption was that they had already jumped, but Hera would never do that; it was _always_ the fleet first.

"Sato, Rex, Ahsoka? What's going on; what is the Ghost doing?" Ezra was within comm range, he knew that, but for whatever reason, they chose to say silent.

"Ezra….the Ghost, Hera, she's trying…." Ahsoka's voice began.

"Trying?" Ezra panicked; Hera was also famous for her fast, last minute attempts.

He turned the Phantom around just as the Ghost sped straight under the Destroyer, close to the bottom. Too close. They were out of view.

Ezra mouth opened in a soundless gasp, an empty plea.

Then the dark sky lit up, with the bright colors of an explosion, one that outdid Sabine's.

There could only be one cause for the explosion.

Ezra reached out with the force, frantically feeling for the familiar feel of his crewmates.

There was nothing.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!** **Back on track!**

 **If you wanted a family/hurt story...you are going to get one ;)**

 **PLEASE review...every one makes my day _one hundred percent_ better!**

 **I enjoy your words, comments or suggestions!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	3. The Seperation

**Tsk, tsk tsk...I see you all have assumptions! XD**

 **(That's my favorite part of reading; inferring what's next )**

 **The Ghost Crew...gone? Welll...**

 **Guess y'all have to read to find out!**

 **I enjoy reading all your comments! Keep 'em coming! ;)**

* * *

Something in Ezra died that day.

He let out a terrible scream, one he didn't think he was capable of. He didn't believe his eyes, but the shadow of loss was creeping over him. He froze, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

His family, the one who had taken him in, helped him, taught him to care, _loved him,_ they were gone. Gone.

He _refused_ to think, or say, _dead_.

And he hadn't even said Good-bye.

He wouldn't go to Safe-Haven, despite Kanan's pleas. The Rebellion had _nothing_ for him, not anymore.

He ignored various orders to jump to hyper-space over the comm. _Sure, **now** his comm would work_.

He ignored the flying debris, which was inevitably his downfall. A TIE, in pretty rough shape, was fighting to gain control. Wildly soaring, the pilot in a panic, the TIE drew closer.

Ezra, still mourning, still in shock, didn't bother dodging. It wasn't worth it; _what was?_ The TIE hit the side of the Phantom, causing at least ten warning beacons to go off. He ignored the dreadful noise. _Hera will kill me_ , Ezra thought, then bit his tongue hard. Hera _couldn't_ kill him.

He ignored the fall through space, the TIE falling with him, the pilot in a panic. Ezra stared out the window, reviewing the horrible talk he had with Kanan, just before this. He never said _good-bye_. They traveled miles, until reaching a planet's atmosphere. Ezra knew if he didn't do something soon, it'd be the end…the end of him.

….

There was something about this place…it snapped Ezra out of his grief.

Ezra looked, through tear-stained eyes, out the window in the Phantom. The TIE, that had somehow connected itself to him, was causing him to fall even faster.

He gave a dark laugh at how easy it was to break through a blockade _without_ trying. He thought about how easy it would to crash, right now, without resistance. But, something seemed to possess him, something told him to keep on going; he had no human idea what if was.

Ezra leapt and grabbed the throttle, he jerked it up in an attempt to slow the landing. He quickly realized that would _not_ work. Maybe it would be easier to just crash…

On that happy thought, Ezra forced the Phantom's back door open. They were roughly five seconds from the ground. The worst that could happen is death…and maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. His instincts kicked in. After all, he was still a survivor. He jerked his hand up, and the door of the Phantom completely flew open. Without another thought, Ezra jumped, Phantom two feet away from the ground. He landed on his side, hard, close to the Phantom. Too close.

No normal ship could crash without fire, without an…without an explosion.

 _Funny, the same way I lost the rest of my family_.

"I hate debris," he mumbled, not that anyone could hear him.

There was searing pain, and he welcomed the darkness.

…

"We're too 'lose Hera!" Zeb growled.

"We are fine, Zeb," Hera yelled right back.

"I don't know about 'hat," Zeb winced as the Destroyer came closer.

"We are fine, if I _say_ we are fine," Hera gritted through her teeth.

Zeb exchanged a "what can you do?" expression with Kanan.

"Chopper, get ready to jump to hyper-space, on my cue," Hera had a pained expression on her face, _this better work_.

"Get ready to jump to hyper-space, this isn't just a desperate try, we'll hit them from the bottom," Hera spoke to Sato and Ahsoka over the comm.

"Don't, it is too risky…." Sato began.

"Sorry Commander," Hera didn't sound apologetic.

"Meet us at Safe-Haven," Hera ignored his pleas, and dove farther under the Destroyer.

"NO!" Sato cried as the crew spun out of sight.

….

Kanan hadn't seen Ezra or the Phantom since he had left to help the command ship. So, worried, he gave one last call, "Ezra, meet us at Safe-Haven." Kanan hoped Ezra had gotten their message, this battle was getting messy.

Kanan's eyes widened as the bottom of the ship came closer, and closer, until they were practically touching. Even Sabine's calm and collected image was disturbed, as an expression of pure terror took its place.

"HOLD ON!" Hera's voice was ripped from her.

The Ghost dropped, almost freely, and tilted on its axis. Hera squinted and took her shot, aiming at the reactor. "Jump, NOW!" Hera yelled at Chopper.

He didn't need another shout. The shot was taken, Chopper was ready.

The crew gave a sigh of relief as the Ghost leapt towards Safe-Haven, the explosion left far behind them.

* * *

 **Hmm...cleared up where the Ghost crew was...**

 **OH, whoops...left another Ezra cliffhanger...**

 **Please review! I LOVE reading all of your thoughts...and assumptions/guesses**

 **This story's gonna go down a wild road, so buckle up and get ready!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	4. Another Day, Another Problem

**Sorry about that last cliffhanger...wait..not really...it was worth it...XD**

 **Just kidding, I love ya guys!**

 **This story will be heading down a road you probably won't expect...for different reasons...**

 **Please Review! I love your comments and kind words!**

 **Hmm...not sure if this chapter has a cliffhanger...**

 **You better read to find out!**

 **See you at the bottom!**

* * *

"Another day, another problem," Davin Hett sighed, also known as "Pa" to all the neighbor kids….when there _were_ neighbors. Irene had noticed smoke this morning, and after a kiss good-bye, he left to check it out. His speeder, equipped with a trailer, was causing him to jerk every few scores.

Davin had been allowed to keep his farm, while all the neighbors' had been taken away. Perks of being friends with a Senator, no matter where your true allegiance lies.

He stopped suddenly, spying the fire. It had been a crash….a pretty bad one too. He winced as he saw it had involved a TIE.

He despised the Empire, and everything they had done to him and his family. He also noticed another ship, an unusual Imperial design.

He began slowly hauling the salvageable pieces of metal from the TIE into his trailer. He didn't grumble, this beat the never ending labor of farming.

Eventually, he dug out the Imperial pilot.

Now, he had _no_ love for the Empire, but this was still a human, who probably had a family. So, he buried him, then and there. No words, just a silent sorry to the family. Next he began on the small ship.

This ship was still partially intact, so he decided to take some pieces off, and leave the rest of it there. He could come back for it later. He paused momentarily, staring at the painted side of an especially large piece of metal. It was too small to see the whole portrait, but it was some sort of orange symbol…

He began to get on his speeder, but then froze, as if something was telling him to stay. He'd had urges like this. When the neighbors were arrested, when Irene was sad. He decided to listen.

Then he had a thought. _Someone_ had to be flying the other ship…he or she deserved a burial too. He searched, looking for another standard black suit of an Imperial pilot. He noticed a piece of black sticking out from under a large sheet of TIE fighter metal.

Davin took a deep breath and lifted the metal up; then almost dropped it.

The man wasn't wearing an Imperial pilot suit, he wasn't even a man. He was a _kid._

Immediately, the Davin's, or Pa's, paternal instinct kicked in, though he hadn't even seen this boy before. He paled at the sight of the large piece of debris sticking out of his abdomen. There was blood, lots of it.

Davin bit his lip, the boy had a frozen expression of shock on his face, but his eyes were closed. His raven hair, Davin had first thought was a pilot's suit, was plastered on his face. The raven-haired boy also had a nasty head wound. Davin hoped, prayed, that his death had been quick and painless.

….

As he knelt down to lift him into the hole he had just dug, he almost dropped him in surprise. The young one was breathing, unevenly, but breathing. His heartbeat was also faint, but there was nothing he could do for him. Not here.

Irene, she would know what to do, she was a medic before…before the Empire.

Davin turned, wincing at all the work he'd have to do unloading the trailer he had just _loaded_. But, he had to do something. No matter what this kid was mixed up in, he didn't want him to die.

….

Five minutes later, Davin rode as fast as he could, towards the house; which wasn't very fast, as every rock he hit caused the boy to shift and wince or groan.

…..

Irene was beginning supper, when her husband sped up. _Weird, he shouldn't be back for a while._ She dried her hands on a towel and walked out to meet him. She opened her mouth to speak, but never had the chance. She noticed the broken boy in her husband's arms and ran towards him.

She ran her fingers along his cheek, caressing his face.

"We have a visitor," Davin spoke solemnly.

….

"Quite a crazy move, Captain," Kanan grinned. Everyone was so relieved, they didn't even mind showing it.

"Oh, you're welcome for saving your hide," Hera snarked back. Kanan gave a devilish smile and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I seriously 'ought we were goners," Zeb chuckled.

"Can't disagree with that," Sabine laughed, nodding.

The crew smiled in silence. "Ezra did well, didn't you think?" Sabine asked. "Of course, not as good as me, but well, nevertheless."

Kanan nodded thoughtfully, "Not bad at all…"

Hera cracked smile at that phrase, the one she had used while _teaching_ Ezra.

"We're here," Sabine interrupted. The Ghost left hyper-space, and docked with the command ship.

….

"Risky, but ambitious, Hera," Sato didn't say he disapproved, but he didn't say he approved either.

"Everything's alright now, Commander," Ahsoka interjected. "What an interesting maneuver, Hera, you surprise me every day," Ahsoka smiled.

"And that Padawan of yours," she nodded towards Kanan, "Not a bad pilot."

Kanan eyes glittered, his face written with pride; Then a though occurred to him, "Where has he gone to anyway?"

Kanan searched the room, as did the rest of the crew.

"Is he with you?" Hera asked, but everyone knew it was more of a demand.

Sato frowned slightly, "He isn't with you?"

The Ghost crew's faces paled, Ezra was not with them. He had not come to Safe-Haven.

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter?**

 **Please Review or comment! I seriously LOVE each and every one of them!**

 **The next update will probably be the day after Christmas! So, stay on the Nice List!**

 **Oh...and MERRY (early) CHRISTMAS!**


	5. The Awakening

**Well, Everyone must of stayed on the nice list, because here we are!**

 **Did everyone have an excellent Christmas?**

 **I received the Kanan comics! Can't wait to start those!**

 **I might hold on to that Ghost Crew cliff-hanger...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _They were there, then they were gone. Their comforting aura evaporated. Then came the feeling of despair and emptiness. Then came peace. Now, there was unrest._

The memory of his family's death replayed in his head, a never ending loop. _Was he dead?_ If so, death _hurt._ He heard soft whispers, of encouragement and hope in his ear, a woman's voice.

"Hera?" he mumbled, eyes still closed. He didn't know if he had the will to wake.

He heard a man's voice, a voice urging the woman to hurry. _Hurry with what? Ezra wondered._

Ezra was not delirious, but he wasn't all quite there either. His eyes cracked open, squinting in the bright light.

….

Davin crept up behind his wife, "How's he doing?"

Irene didn't look back, "He's doing."

Davin gave a worried frown. The boy looked better, clean, bandaged, and no piece of metal sticking out of his stomach. He had a bandage around his head and his chest, his hair lying every which way on the pillow.

The couple had removed the youngling's equipment before anything else. The strange blaster intrigued Davin. It had another purpose, it had to. But, he didn't know who this mysterious boy was, who fell into their life. Literally. He didn't even know his name.

The teen shifted, groaning. "It's alright now, you're fine, just relax," Irene whispered, holding a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Hera?" a dry voice asked, his voice full of despair.

The pair froze as they heard the first, and perhaps the last, of the raven boy's voice.

Irene wondered who this Hera was, perhaps the boy's mother? She felt terrible for this young one, but happy knowing that whoever this Hera was, she had reminded this boy of her.

"You better hurry up with that last bandage," Davin nodded to his chest.

The blood was already seeping through, worrying Irene. She finished the job quickly.

Then, the boy's eyes cracked open.

…..

Ezra's immediate reaction was to sit up, but as he tried, a horrid, sharp shot of pain coursed through him, causing him to shout.

"Lie down, you got yourself into a pretty big mess," a man's voice spoke.

Ezra squinted through the fog, and eventually focused on a woman and a man's face. The woman had a kind, genuine face, and the man had the same. He didn't speak. This wasn't the Empire, but who knew who these people were. He slowly propped himself up, refusing the help of the woman.

…..

The boy didn't trust them. It was pretty clear. He didn't speak, but an uneasy expression played on his face.

"What's your name, Raven?" Irene asked, using the nickname she had given him while she worked.

He glanced up warily, obviously thinking something over.

Ezra could tell them his name, he could tell them a fake name, or he could not say anything at all. The third choice sounded appealing.

His head lowered as he remembered his family, grief overtook him, and his eyes watered.

Yet, he would not cry.

Knowing the boy wasn't quite sold, Irene introduced herself, "I'm Irene," She hesitated, then added, "You can call me Ma, that's what all the neighbors called me." Irene smiled, imagining a more pleasant time.

"Davin," the man spoke, "Pa, according to Irene and the kids."

The boy still stared. Irene looked into his big, blue eyes. He had the bluest eyes Irene had ever seen, gorgeous, curious, but currently, broken.

The raven-haired teen thought for a second, then opened his mouth, "Where am I?"

Three words, but that was three more than before.

"Lothal, Raven, where else?" Davin grinned.

The boys widened at this. _Was it familiar? Irene wondered._

…..

Ezra had called Lothal home. He _told_ Kanan this was home. He was wrong. This wasn't home. Home was with the Ghost crew. Home was gone.

As he watched Irene start supper, he gave silent broken sobs.

But there were no tears.

He wanted home, he wanted his family.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **PLEASE review! Every one makes me smile!**

 **I felt bad about not writing about the Ghost crew (yet ;), so, I decided to go easy on the ending! XD**

 **Buuuut... the Ghost Crew cliff-hanger is staying...for a while...**

 **Again** **, please review!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	6. The Raven

**Hello!**

 **Oooh, is this the Ghost crew chapter? Oh, nevermind...it'll be another day... XD**

 **Thank you for all your kind words! Make sure you review!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Irene watched the boy, "Raven" she had nicknamed him, since he still refused to tell his name. The teen would spend minutes at a time with his eyes closed, thinking of something, something painful, then he'd wince, causing his _actual_ wound to hurt.

"So," Irene began, "I thought we should try and contact someone…your guardians?" Irene questioned, carefully. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but it had been a week, and she had only gotten a few words out of him.

Ezra's closed eyes jerked open. "I don't have any," was his stubborn response.

Irene didn't know how to react to this, so she continued dishes.

"Someone that watched over you?" she tried again.

Ezra reached instinctively for something at his side, but Irene had removed all his gear.

"Where's my Li—," Ezra froze, then covered, "blaster."

Irene hesitated, stopping her rag mid-swipe. "Some relation to your guardians?" she attempted.

Ezra felt a pounding at his head, a pain in his chest, but it wasn't just his wound, it was his heart, and it ached for his crew.

"They are DEAD, ok? DEAD! The Empire took them away, alright, _Imperial citizens_ ," Ezra growled, his eyes ferocious.

Irene was stunned, she had never heard him raise his voice like this. Her eyes were laced with concern. Even Davin joined them in the kitchen, interrupted by the noise.

"We have _no_ love for the Empire. If we had, we would have reported the crash, and we would have turned _you_ over. The Empire took the neighbors, the Empire is the reason I won't have a kid," now Irene was the growling, sobbing one. Davin held her, glaring at the boy.

"Raven, I _know_ you aren't this person," Davin was disappointed, and he clearly showed it.

Ezra was angry, and sad, and felt like he was being ripped in two, but he still had a heart, a broken one, but a heart. He thought for a second, thinking what he could do to make it up to Irene. With great difficulty, Ezra got to his feet.

"Raven, dear, don't—," Irene began, immediately forgetting her own problems.

But Ezra didn't stop, he limped over and grabbed Irene's dropped towel. Without another word, he began to do dishes.

"Don't do it dear, I'll manage," Irene tried grabbing the towel from his hands, but Ezra refused to let go. Irene eventually gave up, so, they began to do dishes together, as one. There was no talking, but there was a silent connection; it was….nice.

"You lie down now, Raven," Irene ushered Ezra back to bed after they had finished.

Ezra lied down, sleep overtaking him. He could help mend this, maybe, just maybe.

"Ezra," he whispered, as he closed his eyes. He was rewarded with Irene's bright smile.

"Good-night….Ezra."

….

Ezra decided that day, he'd make himself of some use; that is what he'd always wanted… He helped cook, when he could, and he cleaned, but he longed to help outside, in the fresh air.

He never said this…he hadn't said anything since that day, but he wished.

Now, he sat at the supper table, at Davin's and Irene's insistence. Apparently they always had family suppers, even though there was only two of them.

Ezra, now Irene knew his name, was a quiet kid. But something told her that he hadn't always been like this. There was a dull sparkle in his eyes, a sparkle that may have once been full.

Davin spoke to Irene, trying to make this a casual supper. Ezra was partially listening, partially picking at his food. But his head jerked up as the couple spoke the word, "Rebels."

The teen glanced curiously at them. Then spoke softly, "What?"

"I was just talking 'bout those Lothalian Rebels," Davin sighed, "Been gone a while, ever since this blockade. Hope they come back, hope they don't think we're a lost cause."

Ezra felt a need to stand up for his crew, even though they were, they were…gone, "They won't."

Irene glanced up curiously, Raven hadn't talked much since he had stayed here, "They won't what?"

"Abandon you," he said this matter-of-factly, "Unless something…stopped them," Ezra's heart broke all over again, and he found himself breathing unevenly.

Davin and Irene exchanged a glance. They were sitting close, enjoying each other's presence. All Ezra could see was Kanan and Hera; this is what they wanted, a nice, easy life, where they could love each other. Instead, they got the Empire.

Ezra stood up abruptly and left, going to lie down. This was enough pain for one night.

* * *

 **I promise I'll pick up on the Ghost crew next time ;)**

 **So, who's your favorite Star Wars Character (Rebels, Clone Wars, Original, etc.)?**

 **Thanks again, and PLEASE review!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	7. The Response

**Hello again!**

 **I just got "A New Dawn" and I can't wait to read it! Have any of you read it?**

 **Anyways, here's a brand new chapter (this involves the Ghost crew, for all of you waiting)!**

* * *

"He's gone."

This was Hera's defeated response.

Two straight weeks of searching, contacting, digging for any evidence possible, and they had come up empty handed yet again.

"He can't be gone, it's Ezra, remember?" Kanan tried to sound hopeful, but his voice was dull and tired from his lack of sleep. The two had the holonet pulled up, last resort, and were searching for news.

"Can you—can you feel him?" Hera asked, not knowing if she wanted an answer. She leaned into Kanan, her only source of comfort currently, and laced her fingers around his.

He leaned into her touch. "I—I don't know…," Kanan sighed, "That's not much help, is it?"

"You don't believe he's truly…dead, do you?" Hera sighed, the longer Ezra was missing, the more apparent it was. There was no more arguing, and no more sass and sarcasm. The spirit seemed to have been sucked out of the crew.

"I believe..," Kanan chose his words carefully, "That _if_ he is, we have to be willing," he sighed.

"To let go," he finished, eyes shining, but not in excitement.

….

Zeb and Sabine, with the help of Chopper, had been eavesdropping on the two adults. Normally, they wouldn't have tried this type of thing.

Ezra would of _._

 _Ezra._ The thought of the perky teen was enough to fill Sabine with dread. _She_ should have been the one in the Phantom, who knows where.

...

Zeb was missing the kid. He hated to admit it, but he had taken a liking to the energetic youngling. Ezra could be annoying, and cocky, and loud, and not to mention the use of his force abilities to make his life miserable….but he was like a brother…those things were the _definition_ of a brother, one you care about.

They both seemed lost in thought, but the words, "we have to willing, to let go", their eyes widened. Chopper let out a worried beep, something Sabine hadn't heard him do since...well...except when Kanan had been captured.

They didn't even bother to shush the droid, the door to the cockpit slid open

Kanan and Hera didn't glare, like they used to with Ezra.

"Come in," Kanan gave a small smile, that eventually turned bitter; but, at least he was trying.

Zeb and Sabine trudged in, but there was no words to express the pain they had all been through.

They all took a seat, close together, but obviously feeling the absence of their rambunctious young one.

Sabine stood, not wanted to stay in this grief filled room; the Empire had already ruined her life, why focus on the past? She froze, in the doorway, but didn't turn around.

"Do you think he's dead?" Sabine spoke through the silence, regretting her words, but she had to know.

"Logically," Kanan looked older than he ever had, "It makes sense."

"I thought Jedi weren't logical," Hera whispered softly to Kanan.

Sabine just gave a small nod and left.

Kanan began to get up, but Hera shook her head, "People mourn in different ways."

….

Sabine walked to her room, not once looking back. She shut the door and took off her helmet. She carried her helmet anywhere, and _everywhere._

She wanted to accept that he was dead, or at least try.

She studied the little space left on her colorful helmet, and spotted a small area in the lower right; not too big, not too small.

With a steady hand a small item began to take shape. Gray and detailed, the hilt of a lightsaber appeared. Not just any hilt, the one-of-a-kind, absolutely unique hilt Ezra had made himself. Then came the blade; a blade of the richest blue Sabine could find. As she worked, images of the annoying, yet sweet, teen played in her head, from the flirting she minded, to the darkest days, when he refused to even talk to _her_.

She smiled at the little lightsaber. Now Ezra would be with her always, close or far, alive or… or dead. She put her helmet on, careful not to smudge the newest addition. She loved her helmet. Sometimes she needed to hide her true emotions.

Like the tears running down her face right now.

* * *

 **Following Yesterday's question, I'd have to say Han Solo is my favorite Star Wars character of the originals...of course Ezra is my favorite in rebels, along with Sabine...and Ahsoka is pretty awesome in the Clone Wars...**

 **I am anticipating tomorrow's chapter... Let's just say..it gets...better ;)**

 **PLEASE review, I love hearing what you have to say!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	8. The Confession

**Oh, just y'all wait...it's not going to get any easier for this Ghost crew...**

 **I just saw The Force Awakens!**

 **For all of you who haven't seen it, you're in for a treat!**

 **The movie was so amazing, I was inspired to post another chapter right away!**

 **Sorry, your gonna have to wait another day for another Ghost crew chapter...XD**

* * *

Ezra sat, hands moving around his lightsaber, but refused to turn it on. Irene had given him a room. One for himself. Alone. Everything almost seemed worse now.

With one smooth motion, his lightsaber ignited, enveloping the room in a blue glow. Ezra's hand froze, dropping the lightsaber. His eyes wide open:

 _Images flashed before his eyes, some he had never seen before. Some were happy, images of Kanan and Jedi training, his chats with Hera or Sabine. Others were sad and unfamiliar; the crew huddled in a room by themselves, obviously sad. Sad about what?_

Ezra clutched his head, _was he going crazy?_

His head collided with the ground, yet he felt no pain.

….

Davin and Irene had heard the ruckus, and were shocked to discover Ezra sprawled on the floor, his…blaster gripped tightly in his hand. Immediately Irene was at his side, her hands trying to find the problem. Unsure, she scooped the boy up, and carried him to his previous bed.

There was no new injury, so she knew it had to be an old one.

She slowly and carefully unwrapped the bandage across his head, and let out a gasp. The injury had become infected. Badly. As she unwrapped his chest, she almost burst into tears.

Two dark purple streaks led away for the wound in his chest. Blood-poisoning. That was one thing that she hadn't learned to heal, one that was practically impossible to heal, especially with what she had available.

If she didn't get some professional help, and soon, he wouldn't…

He wouldn't make it.

She cleaned the wound as best as she could, and bandaged it. She exchanged a sad look with Davin.

…..

"Am I dead yet?"

Those were Ezra's waking words.

"No, Raven."

 _Not yet_ , _Irene added in her head._

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Ezra asked staring at the ceiling.

Irene pursed her lips, "We need to talk."

Ezra's heart broke once again as he heard Kanan and Hera's voice. They had told him that _a lot_.

Without a response, Irene began, "I wasn't too old when the Empire took over, ruining my life."

Ezra was curious now, but tried not to show it.

"I'd always dreamed of having a family…I didn't need one at first, I had a husband, and 22 neighbor kids to keep me company," She stopped to take a breath, her eyes never leaving Ezra's.

"I decided I'd have a kid of my own, just like I have always wanted."

She hung her head, remembering the dark times.

"But soon, the Empire found Lothal, kicking my neighbors off their farms. Some left the planet….some, weren't so lucky…

I decided that day, that I wasn't going to have kids. Not with the Empire looking to take them away…"

Ezra stayed silent through it all, wondering how she was still this kind, calm woman he had seen.

 _"We have to be willing...to let go"_ , that phrase suddenly played through Ezra's mind, unsettling him. It felt like it had been directed to him...from somewhere else? He shook off that thought.

Irene had confessed her deepest fear, her deepest wish. And what had Ezra done? Nothing. Nothing but take advantage of their care.

"Tell me about them," Irene spoke softly.

Ezra surprised Irene, and himself, by opening his mouth.

"They were amazing….kind, caring, reliable…" Ezra didn't know where to begin.

"No, tell me about them _individually_ , Raven," Irene prompted.

Ezra didn't meet her eyes, "Chopper," he began with the easiest one. "He was our…uh, family droid." He forgot he couldn't give hints about being a rebel. He might have to _twist_ the roles of the crew.

"He was _really_ annoying…but he had my back," Ezra ordered himself to keep his even breathing.

Irene smiled at the thought of having a droid not just for work.

"Then there's Zeb…my…brother," Ezra decided that description was accurate.

"He used to gang up with me against Chopper," Ezra gave a bitter smile, there were tears falling now.

"He could be grumpy, but…but he'd protect me, make sure I was alright."

Ezra wasn't looking at anything in particular…it seemed he was relaying old memories.

"Sabine," he spoke her name like she was…more than a sister.

"The artist…wasn't a thing she _wouldn't_ paint. She was strong…mentally and physically," Ezra laughed, painfully.

Irene listened to his stories, his descriptions of the amazing people who had raised him.

"Hera…," Ezra didn't have words to describe her.

Irene listened intently, this was the one Ezra had confused her for.

"My...mom?" Ezra tried to make this seem like a normal family, but it was hard. Partially because the Ghost crew _wasn't_ a normal family. "She was one of those people…kind, generous, comforting…she could give orders like nobody's business," Ezra laughed, his eyes red, tears free falling.

"She sounds amazing," Irene commented, feeling this boy's heartbreak.

Ezra gave a nod, "Kanan, my father." That sounded normal enough.

"He was my…mentor, my teacher. He helped me see the good in the world; the hope."

Ezra broke down, sobbing, the tears long overdue. His head in his hands. Before, he had thought of all he had lost. Now, he thought of all he used to _have_. He had savored every second with them.

Now, Ezra let go.

He let go of the pain he had endured, the emptiness, and the bitterness.

He welcomed Irene's, no, Ma's, comfort, her arms wrapped around him, he welcomed bits and pieces of his former personality, he welcomed the freedom.

His tears were of remembrance, but not of pain.

* * *

 **Hmmmm...maybe I need to make my chapters sadder...What do you think? XD**

 **Ok, the next chapter (with Ghost crew) will change the course of this story...for better...or for worse.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review, I love reading your thoughts!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	9. The Acceptance

**Hello Again!**

 **I am having problems with reviews not showing up online...anyone having a similar problem?**

 **So, for all you who reviewed my last chapter (8), I _have_ read your reviews (via email ;) so keep them coming!**

 **Finally, another Ghost Chapter...I promise the end of this one will be...interesting...**

* * *

Kanan rolled, restless at dawn, as images taunted him:

 _Images of Ezra, all their petty fights, their training, their talks. Happy memories that he had always treasured. Next came new images he didn't quite remember. Pictures of Ezra lying, bloody, on the ground, in a desert of some sort. He was dead? The scene made him think so; the debris spread on top of him, some embedded **in** him. But what wounded Kanan the most, was the horror frozen on Ezra's face._

Kanan eyes jerked open, as he took deep breaths to calm himself. _Was that how Ezra had died, or was this a nightmare?_ It didn't feel like a vision, yet something was...weird.

Kanan pulled himself out of bed, there was no point in trying to sleep now. He trudged down the hall, set on getting himself something drink.

Kanan felt himself drifting off as he was filling his cup.

"You should really be trying to get some sleep," a soft voice surprised Kanan, snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

He spun around to see Hera, sitting and viewing a list.

His eyes followed her's to the floor, and then quickly wondered why most of his drink was on the floor.

He glanced down, wincing, at his overfilling cup, then back at Hera. She raised her eyebrows and gave one of her annoying smirks.

"What about you?" Kanan raised his eyebrows.

"You know I'm used to this," Hera argued. Kanan just shrugged and dropped close to the rebel pilot.

"What _are_ you doing?" Kanan asked, not truthfully caring. It just gave his time to think.

"Found a list of rebels sympathizers…a few on Lothal. So far we only have the name of one couple decoded. They live on a farm, on Lothal. That could help…," Hera trailed off.

No one spoke; Hera kept scrolling through her list.

The silence was deafening; Kanan hated it.

"I had a strange vision…I think it was a vision," Kanan frowned dejectedly. He didn't know how this twi'lek got him to confess everything...without even saying anything!

"About Ezra?" Hera asked softly, stopping her list. She attempted to get Kanan to look her in the eye.

Kanan knew it wasn't _really_ a question.

"Yes, Hera…he was," Kanan bit his tongue, glancing anywhere _but_ Hera's face.

"What?" Hera asked, though she had a horrible suspicion what it was.

"He was dead," Kanan said blandly, the words dry on his tongue.

Hera didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. After what seemed like eternity, she spoke.

"We have to do something," Hera suggested, turning and trying to hide the tears about to fall.

Kanan didn't respond.

"A memorial, to let go, to remember," Hera didn't hide the tears now.

Kanan grimaced, then agreed, "Ezra wouldn't want us to go on, not like this."

"A memorial it is," Hera finished, crossing her arms. It was almost as if she was trying to give herself a hug.

"A memorial on Lothal. After all, it was his home," Kanan didn't mean to sound bitter, but his voice had a hard edge.

"So be it," Hera completed.

Kanan noticed Hera wasn't doing a good job at comforting herself, so he pulled her closer, into his arms.

"We'll get through this," Kanan whispered.

"For Ezra."

….

The Ghost Crew stood in the entry way, waiting for orders. The others had immediately took to the idea of a memorial. It seemed right.

"Put these on," Kanan handed a dark brown cloak complete with a large hood to each member, keeping one for himself.

Zeb struggled with his, "Karabast! What are 'hese?"

"It's on backwards, Zeb," Sabine sighed. She tugged the cloak off the big lasat.

Kanan watched the whole ordeal, no expression on his face; this worried Hera.

"They're for cover. Can't take any chances….not anymore," Hera shifted, uncomfortable. There was no doubt she was thinking of Ezra, and the extra precaution that could of prevented his...departure...

"No showing your faces. To _anyone,_ got it?" Hera ordered. "We _aren't_ taking any chances."

Sabine frowned, "I can't take my helmet?"

Hera sighed, "No Sabine, and that reminds me…"

She fetched a rather large container, its contents black.

"Sabine, I know you aren't going to want to dye your hair," Hera began.

Sabine opened her mouth, no doubt to refuse, but Hera put her hand out, and started first.

"So all I'm asking you is to put this in your hair. It'll wash out, I promise," Hera reassured her.

"Alright…" Sabine didn't like this idea. She unwillingly dusted her hair with the black dust, wincing as her colorful locks turned a deep black.

"Hey, you look 'ood with 'lack hair," Zeb smirked.

"You too, Zeb," Hera crossed her arms. Despite the situation, she gave a small smile.

"Me?!" Zeb asked incredulously.

"Purple fur isn't a great disguise," Kanan pointed out, dejectedly. Hera eyed the Jedi. He was _sure_ quiet.

"Neither is black fur!" Zeb grumbled, but applied the charcoal-like dust.

"Don't worry, you and Chopper will be staying with the ship," Kanan cleared.

"And you don't think I care about the kid? I'm coming to the—," Zeb argued, and would have continued, but Kanan cut him off.

His voice was dangerously low, "I know you do, and you will. But our host family, the only remotely rebel sympathizer on Lothal can't take care of all of us, so you will stay with the Ghost until then, got it?"

Zeb stared, he hadn't seen their confident, strong leader like this before. He shook off those thoughts, "Sorry...I just wanted to make sure…"

Kanan sighed, "I know, sorry Zeb."

Hera pursed her lips.

"Ahsoka's keeping most of Lothal's blockade busy on Theor, this is our chance," Hera eyed the entire crew and walked out toward the cockpit.

…..

"Who are these _sympathizers_ anyway?" Sabine questioned Kanan.

Kanan glared at her, tired of Sabine's endless questions.

"A farm couple, lots of room. Good friends of a Senator; we're safe there," Kanan informed, finally.

"What are their 'ames?" Zeb questioned, he had been listening to Sabine's endless string of questions and decided to add one of his own.

Kanan sighed, "You too, Zeb? Sabine, you corrupted him."

Sabine knew this was Kanan's attempt at a joke...he hadn't even _smiled_ since Ezra had gone missing.

So, she gave a small chuckle, for his sake.

"So, who are they?" Zeb urged. He still wanted to know.

Kanan rolled his eyes, but answered easily.

"Davin and Irene Hett."

* * *

 **I bet that answers some questions...probably leaves some too...**

 **Anyways, I really hope the reviews show up soon, so PLEASE review!**

 **I will be leaving for a wedding tomorrow, so there won't be an update for a couple days...**

 **Until then,**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	10. The Welcome

**Back from the Wedding!**

 **Here you go, one last chapter before holiday break is over...**

 **Not the last chapter of the story...we are very far from that! XD**

 **There were lovely guesses...what do you believe will happen?**

* * *

His laughter was infectious.

"Not a bad joke, huh," Davin grinned.

Ezra didn't meet their eyes, "That's not _exactly_ why I'm laughing…"

His smirk was slowly growing.

"What? It wasn't _that_ bad," Davin argued, a hint of a smile forming.

"It was pretty bad, dear," Irene laughed. Ezra enjoyed Irene's laugh; it sounded like bells, beautiful, clear bells.

"Hmph," Davin mocked a dejected expression, causing Ezra to laugh harder.

They were sitting, talking, something Ezra had slowly come accustomed to.

This was the Ezra they had been missing out on. This was the _real_ Ezra.

…

Ezra thought he'd never be happy. Period. But, Ma and Pa had proven him wrong. He rubbed the cloak Irene had made him, without thinking about it, a habit he had accepted. It was a beautiful raven color, just like his nick-name.

A fierce ache stopped Ezra's laugh short. He tensed, trying to ignore it, but his eyes ultimately betrayed him.

One glance into Ezra's eyes, and Irene and Davin knew something was up.

"Are you alright, Raven," Irene's face was written with worry.

"I'm fine, Ma," Ezra gritted, he had warmed up to calling her that, though usually on happier occasions.

Though, as he said that, he desperately clutched his chest. _Karabast, it hurt!_

How to explain the pain….It was like being run over by a speeder while being shot down by a TIE, during a loth-cat attack…

Yep, that summed it up.

"Lie down, there's no use working yourself up," Irene slowly led Ezra towards his room.

Then, there was a rough knock at the door.

Irene glanced back, then quickly ushered Ezra a tad faster.

Ezra stumbled, almost falling, and no doubt felt it was his fault. That made Irene wince, it was her fault; she had to get Ezra to bed…before the rebels came in.

...

"Who's that?" Ezra frowned, as he was being tucked into bed. He'd usually never let anyone do that.

"They aren't on best terms with the empire…they're just staying for a few days…" Irene sat on the side of his bed, her hand gently on his chest.

"Why are they here?" Ezra questioned, his eyelids drooping. Yet, he forced himself awake.

 _Who could these people be?_

"They're here to mourn…they lost their son."

…..

Davin let himself out. He squinted in the night, looking for the mysterious rebels.

"Davin?" a woman's voice asked.

"Here, 121815," Davin whispered.

Cloaked people looked to one of their own; she gave a small nod.

Three figures stepped into the light, their faces still shrouded by cloaks.

The tallest, a male, stepped forward and shook his hand, "Thank you for this, we appreciate it."

Davin nodded, surprised by his strong grip, "Anytime."

The smallest stepped forward, a female, "It's just you and your wife?"

"Specter 5," the woman scolded, grabbing her shoulder.

"It's alright, it's just us...us and Raven," Davin bit his lip, hoping it wouldn't be a problem.

The man exchanged a look with the woman.

"He's injured….badly, he's not a threat," Davin continued, frowning.

"Your son?" the woman asked.

Davin gave a slight nod.

"Alright, just…don't let him who we are," the man finished.

On that happy note, Davin led them inside, to his wife.

…..

"Welcome," Irene smiled at the arrivals, her arms open wide.

"Thank you for taking us in," the woman gave a sad smile and took Irene's hand.

"I'm sorry about….your son," Irene attempted.

The woman just nodded slowly.

"The memorial is tomorrow," the man stated, walking out of the room. His dark cloak billowed behind him.

The two others became quiet as they watched him leave.

"I'm sorry about him…he hasn't been himself," the woman began.

"Men," Irene rolled her eyes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Where's this Raven?" the woman asked, curiously.

When the bubbly, kind woman looked down, Hera knew she had hit a soft spot.

"He's injured…I fear…it's worse than he will admit," Irene sighed.

"Lucky for you, we have an excellent medic," the younger girl gestured to herself.

"You do?" Irene smiled, playing along. "When can I meet her?"

The young girl just beamed.

Sabine took an _immediate_ liking to this woman.

"Don't bother right now. Wait until after….the memorial, alright?" Irene gave a sympathetic smile.

….

The time was set. Tomorrow they would say good-bye to Ezra-

for good.

* * *

 **You won't want to miss the next chapter...**

 **Trust me on that...**

 **There will be a lot more... pain... and comfort**

 **Gotta keep it mysterious! XD**

 **Anyways, I don't think it's just me having problems with reviews not showing up, so I hope they get it fixed soon!**

 **Remember, I can still see your reviews, so keep sending them in!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	11. The Unknown Meeting

**Now we're getting to the good stuff...**

 **Ok, I said there'd comfort, and there _is_...but mostly pain XD**

 **Now do you see how my title is incorporated?**

 **It is a shorter chapter, but I just spent all my energy writing a super long and exciting one for later! XD**

 **Thank you for your support!**

* * *

The pain was growing. Ezra knew that, he wasn't dumb. He also knew he was dying. He could _feel_ it. His signature was fading, along with him. It was fading slow…but it was going. It had been _ever_ since that failed mission. Ever since the infection. Ever since the blood poisoning. Ever since he watched his crew die for him, for the rebellion.

….

Ezra grabbed his lightsaber off of his dresser, savoring its comforting feel. Then, he reached out for his holocron. Ezra thought back to when Kanan had given that to him:

 _"Kid, wait!" Kanan called. Ezra stopped his sprint down the hallway. They were about to leave for Theor. Ezra eyed Kanan curiously, "What?"_

 _Kanan didn't respond immediately._

 _He carefully placed the golden box Ezra had gotten to know as the "holocron" is his hands._

 _"For luck," Kanan smiled. "Whatever happens, stay strong. Promise me that," Kanan's eyes were intense, yet proud._

 _"I promise," Ezra agreed._

With that in mind, Ezra promptly opened the middle drawer under his bed, the one that had a voice activated lock. Ezra lowered his head, and placed the two items side by side. He looked away as he shut the drawer.

He locked the drawer with two words, "I promise."

…..

Ezra was eating, well, _picking_ at, his breakfast when he saw the cloaked figures.

They unsettled him.

They felt familiar, yet so distant. Close, yet so _far away_.

Irene tried to give a smile as the rebels entered, "Good morning!"

The man gave a nod, as the woman answered, grateful for the bright mood, "Morning."

"Sleep well," Irene tried.

The woman nodded, politely, "Yes, thank you."

Irene gave a weary smile, and nodded along with the older woman.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Raven," Irene gestured to the mysterious boy in the hooded raven cloak.

Raven didn't speak, but nodded, the cowl of the cloak darkening his face and eyes.

"Hi Raven, how you feeling?" the young girl smiled brightly.

Her voice wavered, but she tried to make an attempt; Irene was grateful.

Ezra shrugged, the girl sounded….familiar.

And just for a brief second, the hope in him thought of Sabine.

She shifted, placing her hand on her hip. While she was doing so, her jet black hair came into sight. _Definitely_ not Sabine.

Ezra cursed himself for thinking that way.

"You sure you don't want me to check him out now?" the young one asked Irene.

But Ezra shook his head, "This is your son's day."

….

Kanan didn't know what to think of "Raven." He seemed…distant, but ever so grounded. Kanan felt something he hadn't for a long time.

But the problem was, he didn't know what it was anymore.

"This is your son's day."

The boy's words were gruff, accompanied by hoarse coughs.

These words awed Kanan.

This boy, who was _obviously_ dying, wanted them to mourn instead of saving his life. This also saddened Kanan. He _wanted_ to help, but it _was_ Ezra's day. So, he'd do what this Raven wanted, and say good-bye to his son.

….

Ezra lied, awake in his bed. Despite Irene's pleas, he couldn't sleep, not while there was still light filtering from the one window in his small room. Irene, about to walk by, hesitated, then paused in his doorway.

"Can't sleep?" Irene sighed. She entered, and sat on her usual spot, the right side of the bed.

Ezra didn't answer, instead, he blurted a loud question that had long been bothering him.

"Why do you call me Raven?"

Irene looked at him bewildered by his sudden emotion, then slowly gave a wide grin.

"Well," she began, "Ravens are like crows…"

Ezra didn't know where this was going.

"But," she continued, confident, "They have certain... _characteristics_ that separate them from regular crows."

She stared into Ezra's blue eyes, "Stay unique, alright? No matter _what_ happens."

 _No matter what happens._

Add that to the long list of things Ezra had heard _way_ too often.

Despite this, he was glad his name had a better origin than his black-blue hair, or even his startling blue eyes.

But of course, just when things start to look up, do they _ever_ go wrong.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **The next chapter is...um...interesting...** **That's for sure!**

 **Please review, I LOVE hearing your thoughts on my writing, and where you think this story is going!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	12. The Pain

**Hello!**

 **If you were wondering why the Ghost crew didn't recognize Ezra, here's a quick explanation:**

 **Of course the Ghost crew was wearing a cloak, but so was Ezra (his raven cloak, complete with a hood).**

 **Also, Ezra has kind of given up on his crew. Doing so, he suppressed their force signatures.**

 **Same with Kanan, he's basically given up hope that Ezra's alive. As I said, he felt his signature, but he didn't know exactly what he was feeling.**

 **Anyways, I hope this helps...If you have any other questions, feel free to ask!**

* * *

The sky was dark, peaceful even, for Lothal. The stars shimmered in the sky, brighter than Kanan remembered. It was quiet, the only sound was the occasional sobs of the Ghost crew.

They had gathered, a ways from the couple's house. They had collected what they had left of the quirky boy in the center of the circle. There was Sabine's painting from Zeb's room, the picture of Ezra's parents, and various other small trinkets. It was all they could salvage, he _had_ lived on the streets most of his life.

There was also his hand-painted helmet.

 _Karabast_ , he had _loved_ that helmet.

Now, they stood in a circle, heads bowed. No one said anything; what was to be said?

Kanan stepped forward, then quickly dropped to his knees in front of the "shrine."

"He was a good boy, he didn't deserve this," Kanan spoke, loudly in the Lothal night.

Hera stepped forward and placed a hand on Kanan's shoulder.

"No…he didn't…I mean his flirting was pretty bad—," Sabine smiled through the cloak of tears.

"Never got a chance to teach him my tricks…" Kanan spoke, just barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hera momentarily forgot the tragedy and gave a small twinkling laugh.

"Trust me dear, you better stick to the force," she laughed, surprising even herself.

That seemed to open the floodgate. Sabine and Zeb found themselves chuckling through their own tears.

Hera remembered something her father, Cham, had told her: " _Tragedy brings those you love closer…"_

With those words in mind, she gathered her distressed crew mates together in a big hug. She was a crying, sobbing mess, but it was the least she could do.

Chopper grumbled and complained, yet rolled in close, wanting to be included. Hera smiled at the grouchy droid; even he was hurting.

Maybe, just _maybe,_ they would get over this.

Maybe, just _maybe_ , they would survive without their youngest crew member.

….

Pain wracked through Ezra's body, his head, then his chest, a never-ending loop. He jerked, contorted in pain, no control over the agony. He tried to keep it together, for Irene and Davin's sake, but it was use. His shouts of pure anguish worried Irene. There wasn't much time.

…..

Ezra wondered what would kill him first, the infection, the poisoning, or the bleeding.

The race was on _._

He didn't remember collapsing, but here he awoke, in pain, on his bed.

He distinctly heard Irene and Davin's voices, full of worry and pain, almost as if _they_ were in Ezra's place.

Ezra took deep breath as the pain subsided a bit. It _wasn't_ systematic, and the aches always caught him off-guard.

Though in pain, hurting, maybe, _probably_ dying, Ezra only had one thought. It seemed the force was directing him towards that single thought:

He remembered that rebellious family, that family that had lost a son.

He had been in a similar place.

If he was going to die, he wanted to make sure his message, the _rebel's_ message, was passed on. He didn't know how this family could do so, but something told him everything would be fine, even amid the torture he was going through.

With this in mind, Ezra clawed at his sheets, trying to find the strength to stand, or even sit.

Irene saw the persistence in Ezra's eyes, and the settle movements he began to make.

"No!" she shouted.

Ezra's eyes widened at her sudden, loud demand.

"No, I mean, Ezra—you can't," Irene began changing his bandages, cleaning the wounds as well as she could.

But it was in vain.

"Grab—the holocron," Ezra gasped, his eyes begging.

Davin didn't know what a "holocron" was, but if it made Ezra relax, he'd do anything.

"Where is it, Raven?" Davin questioned, hoping to distract the boy while Irene was working.

"Second drawer, gold box," Ezra wheezed, his eyes watching Davin's every movement.

"Darling, you have a fever, save your energy," Irene begged, holding him down gently with soft, yet firm hands.

Davin tried the drawer to no avail. He refused to give up, but after a minute of tugging, he had to face the facts.

"It won't open," Davin sighed.

"I promise."

Ezra put all his strength into those words, as loud as he could muster.

The drawer clicked open and Davin grabbed the golden box, not even bothering to take a close look at it.

Ezra considered asking Davin for his lightsaber, but immediately frowned.

Some things were meant to stay.

Davin folded Ezra's shaking hands around the holocron. Ezra wouldn't let him.

"No," Ezra shook his head, stubbornly.

"No what?" Davin asked, giving a sigh. When Ezra got this way, it was easier to tame a wild loth-cat then change his mind.

"Give it…to the family, for their son," Ezra whispered, his eyes drooping. He tried as hard as he could to remain conscious. But like before, his attempt was in vain.

"Alright, Raven," Davin began tucking it away.

"NO! Now," Ezra specified loudly, a pleading edge to his voice.

"We aren't leaving, Ezra," Irene frowned. She wasn't quite sure if he was delirious or serious.

"Go—b- both of you."

"Please," Ezra added, insistent.

Irene couldn't, wouldn't, ignore her Raven's last wish, even if leaving might _make_ it his last wish.

"Goodbye, my Raven, my son," Irene bent down and placed a kiss on his hot forehead.

Davin bent to stroke his hair, maybe for the last time.

"Thank you," Ezra closed his eyes, giving a sigh of relief.

…

The couple approached the members slowly, not wanting to disrupt. Irene fingered the little box anxiously. The faster they got this done, the faster they could get back to Ezra.

The woman turned as they approached, a questioning expression.

"We, uh, had something…a gift, in remembrance of your son," Irene began. "Maybe it's not the best time," Irene began turning back.

But then she saw the sad smiles on the other member's faces. They had obviously been sharing memories, and happy ones at that.

"No, it's fine," the woman straightened up, and stepped forward. The man nodded in agreement.

Irene reasoned there was no reason to drag this on, so she handed the small box to the woman without another word.

She promptly dropped it.

She stared, her eyes widened. She stumbled back from the box, gripping on to the younger girl.

The man gazed, soundlessly at the box.

 _Whatever was the matter?_

All of a sudden, a blue blade hovered over the couple.

The man had a dangerous edge to his voice, his eyes reflected the lightsaber and his rage.

" _Where_ did you get this?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry, but I just had to do this one!**

 **Please review, your comments are always appreciated!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	13. The Horrible Realization

**I am super sorry for the long wait!**

 **It might be a few days before I update, so here's that super long chapter I was talking about!**

 **I revised this chapter...well...a lot! XD**

 **Anyways, I think this is the chapter you have all been waiting for...It's certainly my longest!**

* * *

 _Purchasing, Kidnapping, Death, Murder_ ….The possibilities running through Kanan's head weren't reassuring him. They fueled his anger.

Irene and Davin were terrified, and oh, did they show it. Irene cowered in Davin's arms.

 _This man was a **Jedi**? The only Jedi they knew of was, rumored, part of the Lothalian rebels..._

"Kanan! Stop!" Hera cried, throwing herself at the angry Jedi. She was filled with horror. Not only at the holocron's appearance, but at Kanan's behavior.

Kanan's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. The blade lowered, but by no means did it disappear.

But at the woman's words, Irene took a step forward, forgetting her fear.

It _couldn't_ be.

" _Kanan_?" Irene sounded as if she had swallowed gravel.

"Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper," she continued, lost in thought.

"How did you—," Kanan began, his lightsaber wavering.

"Know our names?" Hera finished, eyeing her blaster. She didn't want to use it, but if it came to it, she would.

"E—Ezra?" Irene finished her list, stuttering, eyes impossibly wide.

Kanan lunged at the couple. Zeb grabbed him by the waist, at Hera's cry, holding him back. Kanan tried, desperately, to calm.

Irene didn't flinch.

A horrible realization paralyzed her for a moment.

 _No way_. Their Ezra, _their_ Raven, _couldn't_ be this couple's son. But there was no other excuse. And now their son lay, _dying_ , all because they had left him.

Davin tried to read his distressed wife, but to no avail; she seemed confused and frightened.

"That box belonged to Ezra, _where_ did you get it," Kanan repeated, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself.

That was when Irene straight up collapsed. Davin caught her, but just barely; the crazed look in his eye implied he had come to the same realization Irene had.

….

Sabine was getting thoroughly annoyed. This was their first lead since….since…This _was_ their _first_ lead. Sabine was determined to take it no matter what. She wanted, _needed,_ answers, and now! So was she ever surprised to be gestured over by the woman, Irene.

Sabine knelt to her level, ready for answers.

"Get back to Raven, _now_ ," she whispered urgently in her ear.

"After you tell us about the cube and Ezra" Sabine placed her hands on her hips, glaring.

Irene saw the girl's stubborn expression, her black hair dust rubbing off, causing bright colorful hair to uncover, and her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Raven _knows_ ," was Irene's simple, pleading reply.

With that, Irene stood up, and grabbed the artist's hand. She began running towards her home. Sabine could have easily resisted, pulled away and let Kanan deal with her, but she had learned to trust this woman. And in some weird way, she knew she had to. For her crew, for herself, for…for Ezra.

The Ghost crew exchanged a very confused glance, but ran after Sabine and Irene.

…

"I'm so sorry," Davin kept saying, agitating Kanan, and worrying everyone else to the max.

Davin held open the door to a small, quiet room. Irene and Sabine were already there, kneeling beside a small bed.

A small bed that held a small boy.

Not just any boy, obviously Raven.

Sabine looked up through teared eyes when they approached.

 _Why was Sabine crying?_

 _If they had hurt her...Kanan grimaced._

Yet, as Kanan approached the bedside, he received his answer.

A boy laid on the bed. His eyes were tightly closed, as if he couldn't find relaxation, even in unconsciousness. He was bleeding, deathly pale, and looked as if he had a fever, a terrible one at that. But what struck him was the boy's raven hair, lain carelessly around him, and that face….

It was the face of his dead Padawan.

Before he had a chance to process, Kanan found himself collapsing beside the boy's bed.

"How?" his voice cracked with emotion.

There was no answer.

"How?" he repeated louder, looking to Hera for support.

But Hera had the same look of terror the whole crew possessed.

….

Sabine snapped herself out of the shock. If they didn't want to lose him….again…they'd have to work fast.

She began to unbandage his chest, ignoring Hera and Irene's painful expressions. She winced at the blood and infection. She was no expert-expert, but she knew there shouldn't be that much blood, that much purple/crimson.

Then, she began to work.

...

Hera tried to keep Ezra's fever down, as low as she could but it seemed to have a mind of its own. She ran her fingers through Ezra's hair, the raven locks she thought she'd never see again, and _still_ might lose.

"Chopper, Zeb, med-supplies, now," Hera ordered, her eyes not leaving the boy.

Sabine had been awfully quiet. Now, she spoke, "The poisoning…it's worsening by the second."

Irene frowned, "They never taught me how to treat that kind of thing—"

Sabine pursed her lips, "There is _one_ method…a risky one, but right now—"

She bit her lip, glancing at the once again broken boy, "It might be his only hope."

…

Kanan kept Ezra's clammy hand in his, trying, desperately, to send a comforting signal through the force. At the same time, he was monitoring Ezra's heart rate. His breathing was shallow. Kanan couldn't believe he had lost his Padawan only to find him, then lose him _again_!

Hera nudged Kanan shoulder.

"There's one method we could use to stop the infection…but it's up to you," she spoke softly, as if not to disturb the quiet, tense feel of the room.

"Anything," Kanan frowned, his eyes not leaving Ezra. He would do whatever it took to hear his loud laugh, see his sly smirk, overhear one of his snarky comments, look into those startling, hopeful blue eyes, _one last time_ …

Hera's words snapped him out of that thought.

"Alright...it's a burning method…Basically, you…er…well, _burn_ the infection away," Hera sighed.

Kanan eyes widened, "Without painkillers! Are you crazy?"

"Zeb and Chopper will be here soon…they grabbed some," her voice was dead serious, "And yes…probably."

Sabine watched this exchange. It wasn't going anywhere.

If she wanted to save Ezra's life, it had to be now.

"Irene's already getting ready," Sabine frowned. "Kanan, all I need you to do is comfort him, hold him down…this might—," her voice caught, "This might be too much stress for him."

" _Do it_."

His own two soft words, yet they felt like two _hard_ knifes, stabbing Kanan in the back.

And yes, the wounds were deep.

Irene emerged from the hall clasping two glowing metal tools. Two, extremely hot, the tips the colors of a Lothalian sunset, pieces of metal that would decide Ezra's fate.

Sabine easily snatched one from Irene's hand.

….

Kanan didn't watch.

He heard the piercing screams.

He felt the pain.

He heard the sizzle of burning flesh.

And through it all, Ezra kept his eyes shut tightly, his hands clutched firmly in fists.

And through it all, Kanan held Ezra down with his arms, and with the force.

"Ke—Keep it together, kid, it's almost over," Kanan whispered, his voice catching. He didn't know why he was trying to comfort the kid. _Could he even hear his words?_

"Please," he added, in a voice that shattered Hera's heart.

And just when everyone thought things couldn't get worse….

…..

Everyone spoke at once:

We're losing him," Kanan murmured, letting out a rather long string of curse words.

"Here, we got the—," Zeb began, barging in with a large crate

"Done!" Sabine shouted, urgently.

Kanan glanced down at his Padawan.

The procedure had taken a lot out of him.

Kanan could feel his heart beat slow, his gasps you could call "breathing" uneven.

Right now, the possibility of surviving was little. Too little.

Time seen to slow—

The boy's eyes fluttered open.

….

Through the cloud of his delirious mind, Ezra heard a boy's screaming. He silently begged whoever it was to stop. It was loud, horribly loud, and painful to listen to.

He felt pain, great pain, yet also someone's comfort, a hand in his... and someone's force signature, a _comforting,_ familiar signature.

He felt…relief.

The _logical part_ told him it was painkillers. But the _logical part_ was suppressed by fever.

He forced his eyes open, looking for answers.

But instead, he got more.

He saw his crew members.

Hera, the green twi'lek was uncanny. Kanan sat over him with a _very_ concerned expression.

 _Why were they so worried?_

The others were there too. His vision was obviously off, as a very dark gray lasat paced in the back, and a black-haired Sabine was on the verge of tears.

The ones he had accepted as dead. The ones that _were_ dead. _Right_?

His mind came up with the only possible excuse.

They were ghosts, Ghosts of the force.

And he? He was dying, if not already dead.

…..

Ezra gave a sigh of relief as the painkillers were injected.

Yet, his eyes showed his true state. They were wild and ecstatic, all the while looking like a cornered loth-cat.

It was over. The waiting, the procedure, _everything_.

Now it was all up to Ezra.

Zeb paced, anxious; Sabine's eyes were unwavering. Davin and Irene leaned together in the back.

Ezra coughed, each one causing Kanan to wince, lurching forward.

Ezra finally looked up, it seemed his utterly confused eyes cleared, just for a brief moment.

"Ezra?" Kanan sounded uncertain.

"I've—ma-made peace—," Ezra's gasping words quieted everyone.

He stared through the Ghost crew, as if they weren't there, and straight at Davin and Irene.

"—with the ghosts of the force."

Davin and Irene gasped.

Kanan raised his head, alarmed.

Ezra let out a long breath.

His eyes closed.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun...**

 **What did you think?**

 **I promise this isn't the end...but it's pretty close!**

 **Oh whoops...another cliff-hanger...how did that get there?**

 **I had to end this super long chapter somehow! XD**

 **Please review, I'd like to hear what you thought of this extra emotional chapter! ;)**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	14. The Flame

**I am soooo sorry for the long wait!**

 **I have been so extremely busy with school and orchestra...**

 **Anyways, here you guys go!**

 **I haven't had much time to write. I will be taking some time to do so...and hopefully soon!**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

Kanan's world came crumbling down. He not only watched his Padawan, his _son,_ die, but he watched him die thinking his family was _dead_ , merely figments of his imagination.

Sabine's lip quivered, and she wished for her painted helmet back on the Ghost. The pain of missing him was nothing compared to this experience. She had tried, and _failed_ , to help Ezra...the one she thought more than a brother of…but now that didn't matter. Nothing did.

Hera leaned Zeb. Her mind was in a flurry. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. She tried _so_ hard to protect everyone. But she knew this was war's toll. The rebellion would never succeed without sacrifice. Still…she wondered if it had gone too far.

Zeb regretted all he had done to make the kid's life miserable. He'd never said he loved him like an annoying, cocky…yet caring little brother. He never said he enjoyed their petty squabbles, or when they worked together. And now…he never would.

Chopper let quiet, low, distressed moan. It was the most human he had ever sounded.

Irene wasn't so subtle. She cried, loud, ugly sobs into Davin's jacket.

…

Sabine liked fresh air. This room had none. The air was stuffy, filled with depression, pain, and failure. And Sabine's least favorite thing: Silence.

Irene followed Sabine's eyes to the door. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but it seemed she had no more tears to cry.

Irene felt protectiveness for this girl. She was around the same age as….as… _the boy_ , and she obviously needed comfort. She silently wrapped a single arm around Sabine and led her towards the door.

As if leading a procession, Hera followed Sabine out, not once trusting herself to look back, then came Zeb, painfully shuffling along.

Kanan did not follow.

He stared at Ezra's limp, cold body, shivering. His hand had immediately lost all of its previous life.

Kanan dropped his head onto Ezra's bed.

It was over _._

 _So why couldn't he accept it?_

…..

The other's gathered in Irene's kitchen. Sabine couldn't look at a single shade of blue without tearing up. _Luckily_ , Irene's _whole_ kitchen was a raven blue. Though the thought that Ezra's body was laying in the next room unnerved her, she could almost _accept_ his death. Maybe that was wrong, but she had come here believing he was _already_ dead. She had a chance to save him…that's all she could ask for.

Hera looked down at the spirun caf Irene had given her. The cream was making a soft, pretty pattern on the top.

She was healing too, but much slower. She was still in shock. It was a lot to take in, losing a crew member, only to find him in the place you'd _least_ expect him…and then lose him again.

"How did he get here?" Hera asked, suddenly, disrupting the quiet aftermath of the tragedy.

Irene's head raised, she sniffed, "Davin found him…he crashed with a TIE, we should of taken him to an imperial doctor, but we couldn't, I mean he—"

Hera held out her hand, stopping Irene from bursting into tears once more.

"No. An imperial doctor might of recognized him…It wouldn't have been any better," Hera stated, firmly, implying she would not take another answer.

Irene looked down, sighing.

"I never had a kid—," Irene began softly.

"I _was_ too afraid of the Empire."

Hera nodded, sympathetically, these were tough times.

"I had begun to hope Raven…Ezra, would fill the gap, but now—maybe I shouldn't have," Irene's eye watered, but no tears fell.

"He told me you were like a mother to him," Irene glanced up at Hera, with a brave attempt at a smile.

Hera's dismal expression warmed, "I—I guess I _did_ think of him as a son…The Ghost crew is just a big family, a mixed-up, muddled, family…but a family, no matter what."

"Did he say anything about me?" Sabine chimed in, trying to sound casual. She gave a small inward chuckle, she was still asking questions.

Irene found herself eyeing Sabine's black hair, which had just begun to rub off, showing the shocking blue beneath it. How could she put this…Ezra had spoken in _code_ about Sabine. By that, Irene meant she knew Ezra had strong feelings for Sabine…Sisterly, and more.

"He cared about you…a lot," Irene spoke, her entire face written with seriousness.

Strangely, Sabine found herself blushing. She quickly composed herself, putting the creasing frown back on her face.

Zeb had been thinking…He wondered what Ezra had thought about _him_ in his last weeks of life. He opened his mouth—

Irene beat him to it.

"He thought of you as a brother too…" She gave a reassuring smile.

Zeb nodded.

They would heal. Somehow, it would be alright.

…..

Kanan still hadn't moved. Sure he had moved when the sobs wracked his body, but he hadn't gotten up. Frankly, his knees hurt; the floor was wood-planked. Yet Kanan's eyes refused to look once again at Ezra's pale face.

Kanan, who had personally seen his master slaughtered _right_ in front of his eyes, by some of his very own friends, was terrified. How would he go on, knowing his own Padawan, the one he _needed_ to carry on the Jedi ways, was dead. Gone.

He sighed, closing his eyes for the approximately 67th time since he watched Ezra give his last breath. He placed his head in his hands. Meditation always seemed to give him peace.

He sensed the bitter-sweet feelings of the crew, in the other room. He sensed the sympathy and horror from Irene. But mostly, regret.

There was black, a void that Ezra's signature used to fill. _Kanan's_ signature was filled with light, tranquil. It disgusted Kanan _._ Kids shouldn't be wrapped up in war. _Why did he let Ezra get wrapped up in war? Why did he tempt him with the Jedi ways, when he ultimately received the fate of every other Jedi?_

 _The kid didn't deserve to be extinguished._

Funny, he used to hate being called kid….now he had been calling Ezra "kid" without realizing it. He curled his lip in distaste, eyes still closed.

As he began to relax, forcing the horror out of his mind, he delved deeper into the void of what was once Ezra.

Gradually, he came upon a bright light, a small flame in the middle of endless darkness. Just barely a spark, but it was there. He compared his bright fire of a signature to the small flicker. He felt….sympathy for the small flame…

He slowly added his own flame to the fire, not really thinking of what he was doing. All he knew, was that he was calming himself. He pulled himself away from the small flame that was now a roaring fire. Kanan almost seemed out of breath…. _strange…_

He felt a small, but obvious movement in the room.

He tore himself out of his meditation.

 _What in the Galaxy was that?_

He glanced over at the body. His eyes widened, his face of complete bewilderment. _Did his eyes deceive him?_ He knelt over Ezra, listening, watching carefully.

Ezra's face was no longer pale, but flushed.

It all made sense. He had fed the flame, but had the fire really restarted?

* * *

 **Cliffhangers...what would we do without them?**

 **Anyways, I REALLY love hearing from you guys! PLEASE review!**

 **What did you think?**

 **Until next time (Which may or may not be Friday XD),**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	15. The Nightmare

**Hello Again!**

 **I finally have a 3-day weekend! I have time to write!**

 **Has anyone seen the new mid-season trailer? It was EPIC!**

 **That trailer urged me to write two new chapters (The other will be out later)**

 **I want to thank EVERYONE for all their support and kind, constructive words! I means a lot to me!**

 **This chapter will set up the next one...**

 **I am estimating there will be about four more chapters...but that depends on how I fit everything together! ;)**

 **Get ready, you're in for a rough ride:**

* * *

Kanan sat, his head spinning, in Irene's kitchen. After Kanan had proclaimed Ezra alive, and breathing, things had gone wild.

They hadn't believed him, thought he was going crazy from the loss...Who could blame them?

But one deep look into Hera's eyes, and she took off running, Irene in hand. Sabine had enough sense to follow. Hera had learned Kanan's ways, and for once, Kanan was glad. Of course, Hera had also confined him and Zeb to the kitchen, telling him to get some sleep, while she and the girls worked. And of course, he couldn't sleep.

Zeb sat, watching a pacing Kanan. He was worried, but tried not to show it.

"Dizzy yet?" Zeb grumbled, finally tired of watching the Jedi walk himself in circles. Kanan looked up surprised, a sheepish expression replaced his worried one. He sighed and collapsed in a chair. With the sound of footsteps diminished, the room was pin-drop quiet.

Hera entered the room Kanan had already paced approximately 54 times; counting kept Zeb's mind off of other things. Kanan stood up at her entrance, his eyes intense, looking for any sign of extreme emotion.

Kanan spoke immediately, "Is he—?"

Hera beat him to it. She smiled, not at his worry and concern, but because of it. _He loves Ezra…more like a_ _son_ _than a Padawan…_

A funeral for their "son" was obviously much more than just a cover.

"Irene brought out some of her old medic supplies…they had a heart monitor," Hera's eyes were unwavering. "Pretty beat up, but Sabine knows her stuff...," Hera trailed off

"Kanan."

He looked up at his name, clutching his hands into fists, nervously.

"He's stable, He—he's going to be alright," Hera choked on her words, but then a bright, brilliant smile lit her face.

Kanan's heart leaped, maybe this wouldn't end terrible. He reached out, and without thinking, drew her close. In the heat of the moment, he gave Hera a quick peck on the cheek. She raised her eyebrows, but Kanan saw the slight blush, the fluster written on her face.

"Can I see him?" Kanan asked, cocking his head, and smiling boldly at the green twi'lek. Still flustered, she didn't answer, just mumbled something about an "arrogant, irritating Jedi", and grabbed his hand.

She led him to the small room Kanan had _never_ wanted to see again. Now, he was _dying_ to see it. He winced at that choice of words.

…..

He was alive, unconscious, but alive, breathing, his spark a flame.

Irene gazed down at Raven. He was alright, and was physically stable…but what would happen if he awoke to find his dead family? Would he wish he hadn't survived, would he believe they were fake, and he was dead? _How would he accept something like that?_ Estimating, he should wake soon, maybe an hour. How would he cope?

Davin was a giant help, especially with the big…what had he called himself…the Lasat. Davin had made an immediate connection, to Irene's surprise. She glanced up as the man, Kanan, skidded to a stop in the doorway.

 _….._

The first thing Kanan did on entrance was drop to Ezra's side, grabbing his _warm_ hand. He saw the heart monitor, but he knew to trust the force first. He sighed in relief as he was met with good signs and a peaceful aura.

"You're going to be fine, Ezra; thank the stars," Kanan whispered, pretty much inaudible to the rest of the room. He stood up, his eyes shining, satisfied.

Hera, Sabine, and Zeb stood chatting with Davin and Irene, yet Hera's eyes glanced over as Kanan spoke those soft words. How she loved her crew, her family. And to think, she had wanted to be a loner once.

…

Davin and Zeb had been discussing Zeb's previous listing in the honor guard. Davin had been in a similar military organization, before he had given it up for Irene...and before the empire.

Irene had made Sabine laugh, something that could be harder than taming a loth-cat. Zeb was impressed. Hera had been listening to the chatter, standing close to Kanan.

Kanan was listening too, adding his own thoughts in occasionally, but he always had one eye on Ezra, looking for movement, signs of emotion, waiting, praying for a snarky waking comment.

At last, Kanan saw a sign. Ezra shifted, as if trying to get comfortable was impossible. He let out a moan, causing the whole room to immediately quiet. Sabine was instantly at the heart monitor, double checking he was steady. She gazed at the raven hair that, when he was awake, complimented his beautiful eyes perfect; And she should know, she was an artist after all. Her mixed-up past connected her to this crew, to Ezra. She wouldn't let Ezra down, not _again._

"He's fine, but—," Irene began, wincing.

This caught everyone's attention, especially Kanan's; he had had _enough_ of Lothal.

"You all need to leave," she finished, biting her lip, and bravely staring the crew down.

Kanan was the first to reject: "I am not leaving; I _need_ to be here when he wakes!" He glared, his expression questioning Irene's strange notion.

Davin stepped up, "Irene is right, we can't let him see you right when he wakes." Davin pursed his lips.

"I don't want to hurt him more than he already is. He thinks you are dead. If he sees you, it'll stress him out, he won't believe it—you know this to be true," Irene pleaded, glancing around the room.

Hera knew she wanted what was best for Ezra… _Was what she was saying true?_

Sabine had grown to like that woman. She had trusted her before, and it payed off. Maybe it was time to do so again. She knelt by the stirring boy, getting so close her hair brushed his face. She could feel his warm, subtle breaths.

"Wake up soon, I'm only leaving for a second" Sabine brushed a strand of Raven hair out of Ezra's face. A small act of affection, but a notable one. She stood up and strode out of the room.

Irene smiled at the young one's bravery. Once again, Sabine led the procession, except this time, there would be _no_ dying. At least that's what Kanan told himself.

…

The brightness hurt Ezra's eyes. Where was he? Is this what "becoming part of the force" felt like? If so, why did he still feel a painful throb in his chest and head? Was this all one cruel _nightmare_? He awoke once again to the blurry faces of Irene and Davin.

Then it hit him.

He remembered the explosion, the crash, the pain, than the healing…then he had died…

So why was he alive?

….

"Ezra? Can you hear me?" Irene questioned, loudly, annunciating each word. Ezra's blank blue eyes stared up at them.

"Ezra?" Davin repeated louder, a frown creasing his face. They studied the boy. _Was he alright? Had something happened?_

"I'm n—not deaf," Ezra gave a weak smirk. Irene and Davin were overjoyed, he was already his snarky self!

He shifted, trying to sit up, even a little.

Then he saw the holocron. Kanan had inadvertently left it on the counter, where Ezra could easily see it.

"Didn't you give it to the family?" he accused, frowning.

Then his eyes widened, in realization, "Wait, how long was I out?"

Irene tried to calm the boy down, "Just a day, the family is…er...still here, they appreciated the gift."

Ezra raised his eyebrows, it shocked Irene how similar that expression looked on Kanan.

"Then w- why is it on the table?" Ezra accused, wincing at the effort.

"Don't reopen your wounds," Irene sighed, "And it's a bit of a long story…"

Ezra cocked his head, then smiled, "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Irene sat down, mentally preparing herself for this….It wasn't going to be easy…

"Raven, did you see anything…. _strange_ , before you fell unconscious?" Irene's concerned face bugged him.

Ezra looked down, not trusting himself to make eye-contact.

"I saw my crew….A vision of them, just part of the f—force," Ezra was on the verge of tears now. _What was the point of these questions?_

"No"

Irene's response surprised Ezra, "No what?"

She just gave him a pained look, "You have to trust me, alright? I can't promise everything will be OK, but you know this is real, right?" Irene gave small smile, nodding toward Davin.

Ezra was worried now, what did Irene mean? He certainly felt real…He glanced down at the bandages wrapped around him. "Who did this? That family's medic?" Ezra questioned, intently, trying to change the subject. He had memories of pain, but no image to go with it. The dull ache was probably courtesy of pain-killers…And right now, he was thankful for them. Otherwise, he'd most likely be screaming on the top of his lungs. And no one wanted that…especially Ezra.

Irene's sad look didn't waver.

Davin walked over to the door, and at Irene's nod, it creaked open.

Four people and one droid stood, anxious, in the doorway.

Ezra's expression of pure shock and terror showed just the beginning of his horror. He clawed at his sheets, desperately trying to get away, to curl up smaller than he already was, to be anywhere else but here.

So he **_was_** dead, stuck in an endless nightmare.

"Ezra?"

A concerned man's voice he had sworn _dead._

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the cliffie, but I had to split this chapter in half...it was too long...**

 **What do you think is going to happen? It will be...big...**

 **PLEASE review! Like I said before, each one brightens my day!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	16. The Truth

**I got an update up right away!**

 **Thank you for all your kind words!**

 **I hope you never forget how much I appreciate it!**

 **This is _not_ the end, I still have one more kink to work out...**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I knew it. It was all a ploy, a fake. I am _dead_ , and you AREN'T REAL," Ezra said the last two words with enough force to move a mountain at least a few inches.

Hera sighed, and exchanged a dejected look with Kanan. They should have expected this.

"I told you, don't you trust me, Raven?" Irene grabbed Ezra's hand, pleading desperately.

But Ezra was already upset, he refused to check their signatures. Nothing was certain, so why trust?

"Ezra, don't do something you'll regret," Hera's voice warned.

"That's an order," Sabine added, trying to extract a smile from the distressed boy.

What she got, was the opposite.

Maybe it was the shock, maybe it was the pain, maybe it was the hurt, but something _twisted_ inside Ezra. He reached out through the force, something he thought he was done with, and pulled a familiar hybrid-lightsaber/blaster into his hand.

Kanan reached out to grab Ezra's hand, to show him everything was alright, but Ezra wouldn't have it. As soon as Kanan stepped forward, Ezra's hand jerked back, and his blue blade ignited. It was put in between him and the rest. Kanan's eyes were full of fear, terror for his Padawan, but mostly, disappointment.

"Ezra?" Sabine stepped forward, her voice uncertain. She didn't believe Ezra would hurt her, but now, she was unsure.

Ezra quickly turned his blade on her, "D—don't move."

His voice had a strange crack to it, an insane, sad, twist.

Sabine looked down in dismay at the blue blade hovering over her. Ezra didn't believe they were real. If he had even _remotely_ believed they were really there, he wouldn't have his blade; he especially wouldn't be threatening them with his blade.

 _Another Jedi? Irene questioned. Why not?_ It all made sense, Kanan was the master, he needed an apprentice. Of course Kanan thought of her Raven as more than a Padawan. That was what that weird blaster was about, and the endless periods of shut eye; it was all Jedi stuff.

Irene reached over to place her hand on Hera's arm, to show her support. She froze mid-movement. The blue blade was an inch from Irene's index finger, cutting Irene off from Hera.

"Don't touch her. Who knows _what_ she is," Ezra spat, a growling sound was emitted from the back of his throat.

Irene stared in horror at the blade so _close_ to her finger. She could feel the energy, the heat, released from the blade.

Kanan couldn't take it any longer, he'd give Ezra _one_ more shot. He had to do something before someone got hurt.

"Ezra," He began, his voice steady, "Put the saber _down_."

Ezra didn't move, though his eyes did, flickering between myth and reality, as if he couldn't make up his mind. Kanan sensed his indecision.

He didn't like it.

With one smooth flick of the wrist, Ezra's lightsaber was in Kanan's hands, unignited, and tossed behind him.

Ezra's look of shock quickly disappeared as he scrambled back, stumbling and falling, into a corner of the room. It pained Kanan to see how much he looked like a cornered loth-cat.

Ezra's bold attitude was quickly diminished as he sobbed heavily from where he was curled up.

Everyone was shocked, including Davin and Irene.

"Is this the med'cine talk'ing?" Zeb finally muttered, wide eyes.

Hera just shook her head, "I don't think so...This is something else…"

Kanan approached the small corner, slowly. First rule about approaching a cornered loth-cat, don't make a sudden move. He cursed himself for comparing his Padawan to a meager little creature.

"Go AWAY. You're a ghost, a _d—demon,_ " Ezra cried, clawing at the wall behind him, wishing he could fall into a hole that didn't exist.

"Do you believe that, Ezra?" Kanan's eyes shone in the darkened room.

"You _died_ , in an explosion, a—above Theor," Ezra cried, not looking at Kanan.

The crew's eyes were opened at this. They supposed it might have looked that way…

"Why are you h-ha-haunting me?" His small, broken voice haunted _Kanan_.

Yet, Kanan stepped up.

"You are afraid; afraid of the truth, afraid of being disappointed, afraid of—," Kanan took another slow step,

" _Hope."_

Ezra ducked his head, farther down, somehow managing to make himself smaller, refusing eye contact.

Without waiting for an answer, Kanan grabbed Ezra's hand.

Kanan let go of all his emotion, his anger from Ezra's death, the pain from the memorial, the worry of waiting for the surgery, his hope. The hope he had when he saw Ezra's face, his raven locks, his bright blue eyes. All of this surged into Ezra, a blinding white beam connecting the two of them. Ezra's head snapped back as the wave of energy filled him.

Sabine squinted in astonishment at the white beam connecting the two Jedi. She'd never understand this Jedi madness, but she knew this was…somehow...good.

This was a genuine feeling. Somehow, Ezra _knew_.

He heard himself calling his crew _demons_ , he saw himself with the lightsaber holding it over the ones he _loved_. The ones, he realized with horror, that were _real_.

The beam broke, jerking Ezra into the wall. Kanan didn't move, spoke no words, just studied Ezra's expression while biting his lip.

Needless to say, Ezra didn't stop sobbing, his shoulder's shook, as he mumbled the same words over, and over.

"I-I'm _sorry, so sorry."_

He muttered them almost deliriously.

Finally his red, tear-stained eyes looked up at his crew.

"I'm sorry, I—I thought, I believed, th—they told me to le-let go—," Ezra broke down, tears cascading down his cheeks.

Kanan wouldn't stand for it. He pulled Ezra in, resting Ezra's head on his chest. Ezra buried his head, the tears still coming.

Kanan felt his eyes watering, "It's nice to have you back, ki—Ezra."

He wouldn't call Ezra a kid anymore. With what he had been through, it wasn't fair.

No one knew exactly what had happened, but soon, Hera knelt, cupping Ezra's head gently in her hands.

"Thank the maker you're alright," Hera smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks, like everyone else in the room.

Though now, all their tears were happy.

Sabine thought for a second, then snatched Ezra's laser-sword from the ground and stooped down to Ezra's level. She held out the lightsaber like she was presenting him with a trophy. Ezra gave a feeble smile at the small gesture. His shaky hand reached up to grab it. As he took it, Zeb clambered over, placing his long arms around the whole crew; it had seemed they needed a hug.

Ezra smiled contently, tears of pure bliss ran down his cheeks, but the sobbing didn't stop.

An uncertain expression played on Irene and Davin's faces.

A single nod, and a pleading look from their Raven, gestured them over.

They soon joined the giant bear-hug in the corner of the small farm house.

Ezra didn't know how long they stayed there, and he didn't care.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Again, this _isn't_ the end...not yet...**

 **I have two or three more chapters, there's a problem that still needs to be solved...guesses anyone?**

 **PLEASE review! I always love kind remarks, or some constructive criticism!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **TheChosenOne260**


	17. The Honesty

**Hello!**

 **Since it's the weekend, I got some writing done!**

 **I'm sorry to say, this is the second to last chapter...**

 **Well, let's make this count!**

 **If anyone wants to discuss the new trailer, feel free to PM me!**

 **Here we go...**

* * *

It had been a few days since that night. That night Ezra had accepted everything, the truth. But on Irene, and Hera's, orders, he wasn't allowed up. Just until they were sure the wound wouldn't open up. He was used to being mothered by Hera, or Irene, but by _both_ was a little over-kill. Yet, he didn't mind staying in bed; he had good company.

Sabine smiled as she finished the final touches, "Perfect!" Ezra craned his head to look at the now colorful bandages. She had offered to "brighten" them up. Ezra couldn't refuse an offer like that...

"They're blue," Ezra noted.

Sabine smirked, shaking her head,"Wow, you can see!"

Ezra rolled his eyes, but smiled, "I meant, _why_ are they blue?"

Sabine shrugged, making herself busy cleaning up her paint. She didn't meet Ezra's eyes.

"It looked nice, with your eyes and all," She spoke casually, but Ezra heard the embarrassment in her voice.

"Hmm, with my _eyes and all_ …," Ezra teased.

Sabine looked up, eyebrows raised, "You better be glad you are _already_ injured."

Ezra laughed, "Was that a threat?"

Sabine grumbled to herself, quoting Hera about an "arrogant, irritating Jedi." Secretly, she enjoyed this useless banter. It was just like old times, just like before that terrible mission to Theor.

"Hera says you're fit to leave soon," Sabine glanced up, that same mysterious smile on her face. "She's kept me away from your room…I wanted to paint it—"

"Sabine," Ezra's smile wavered, but not enough for Sabine to notice.

"Zeb wouldn't let me paint it either, but now I'm glad. You'd probably kill me," Sabine continued, grinning.

"Sabine," Ezra's tone was urgent now.

Her smile dimmed, "What?"

"Why would I leave?"

Sabine seemed flustered. Ezra wasn't thinking of _staying..._

 _Was he?_

"We're leaving Lothal, on the Ghost. We have to get back to the rebellion, to the action—" Sabine was confused; she cocked her head.

"Sabine, I'm not leaving Lothal," Ezra's eyes were serious, calculating.

Sabine didn't believe it. They hadn't come this far to lose him again, _again_ , and _again_.

"You can't stay here, what about Jedi training, and _Kanan and Hera_. What have you told them?" Sabine felt like crying right there.

"You saw what I did with that lightsaber a few nights ago…It's better this way. Kanan will have to understand," Ezra gave a small smile.

Sabine didn't respond.

"I can't leave Davin and Irene," Ezra grabbed Sabine's hand, "You guys always taught me to help others," He gave her hand a squeeze, "Now I'm telling you, I _have_ to help them."

"But—," Sabine began.

Ezra silenced her, "I'll talk to Kanan later."

He took another glance at the strong, bold, Mandolorian girl. She hadn't changed… _Had he?_

Sabine took a look at the maturing, brave, cocky, Padawan. He had changed, but surely not that much...

"Try to understand," He pleaded, his eyes boring into hers.

Sabine pursed her lips, and nodded.

"That blue compliments your eyes," Sabine blurted, wincing at how dumb that sounded. But she was an artist, she had to voice her observations.

Ezra gave his signature smirk, "I know."

….

Ezra had been up and walking. He knew the Ghost crew was leaving tomorrow. He hadn't told Kanan what he was planning on doing. He didn't know how…

He sat outside, enjoying the fresh Lothalian air. He stared at the setting suns; so perfectly round. They had their job, they knew what to do. They rotated, endlessly, without a question. Ezra wished he knew what to do, just like they did.

He felt someone behind him, but he didn't look back. He knew who it was.

"Kanan, I need to…talk," Ezra hung his head.

"Well that's new…usually I have to drag you out myself if I want to talk to you," Kanan laughed, a crystal clear laugh Ezra hadn't heard for a while.

"Davin and Irene, all they ever wanted was a kid," Ezra began, softly.

"Where exactly is this going, Ezra," Kanan's lips were pursed; he was confused, and almost scared.

He received his answer almost immediately.

"I can't leave, Kanan," Ezra whispered, "I just _can't_."

He had done just what he was afraid he had done. He had gotten too attached to Irene and Davin, and the Lothal way of life. He wouldn't leave them like this, under the Empire's reign. His crew was sufficient, strong, they would be fine. Davin and Irene…not so much…

Kanan merely sighed, he had seen this coming, but that didn't make hearing it any easier. He set himself down beside Ezra.

"You're not coming with us, are you," Kanan glanced at his Padawan, but Ezra kept his head down.

"I—I can't," Ezra frowned, on the verge of tears. Karabast, he loved _both_ families. Both had saved him from certain death, both had made him laugh. But he owed Irene and Davin, no matter how much it tore him to abandon the Ghost crew. He had nightmares about that night, his lightsaber hovering over his family; he wouldn't take another chance like that.

Kanan didn't answer, so Ezra unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. Kanan watched with interest.

"Take it," Ezra spoke, firmly. He held the hybrid out to Kanan.

"Ezra—," Kanan began, pulling his hands away. He didn't want to say he didn't want it because that meant there was no going back. Taking it meant Ezra was staying. But he knew this was coming, from the first day Ezra had awoke, trusting _them_ instead of him and the crew.

Ezra just looked up at him with those sad, big, blue eyes, and quickly hooked the saber on Kanan's belt.

Kanan opened his mouth to reject the offer, but Ezra spoke softly.

"To remember me."

Kanan knew this wasn't his decision to make, and it wasn't an easy one at that.

Kanan looked up sadly, "I'll never— _we'll_ never forget you. Ever."

Ezra placed his head, heavy with his thoughts, on Kanan's shoulder.

"We'll be back," Kanan slung his arm around Ezra.

Ezra just grinned, "I know."

* * *

 **One more chapter left...**

 **What will happen? What do YOU want to happen?**

 **PLEASE review! I enjoy hearing what you have to say!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	18. The Choice

**I can't believe it's already the last chapter...**

 **I want to thank all of you, once again, for all your reviews, faves, follows, and even views that kept me going!**

 **I am considering an epilogue chapter, but what do you think? Once you read, I think you'll have a pretty good idea what it's going to be about...**

 **Without further ado, my last chapter...**

* * *

Ezra watched from a distance as his crew packed and prepared the Ghost. He was a few meters away, but felt a world away.

Irene and Davin stood by him, watching with interest as the orange droid and the large lasat fought over a crate.

He remembered his conversation early in the morning:

 _"You packed, Raven?" Irene asked, putting a brave smile on her face._

 _Ezra didn't look down, he stared boldly, "Not exactly…"_

 _Davin looked up confused, "You're about to leave, you don't got your stuff together?"_

 _Ezra hadn't told them he planned on staying, on leaving the Ghost crew. But he was tired of keeping things in. He looked both of them in the eye._

 _"I'm staying, with you—If that's alright, I mean—," Ezra confident order gave way to endless rambling._

 _Irene and Davin exchanged a look, Ezra noted._

 _"Raven, I'm, we're grateful," Irene smiled sadly, "But what about your family?"_

 _Ezra looked up, his eyes innocent, "You are my family."_

 _At those words, Irene hugged the boy. She couldn't help it; she loved him. She had been grateful for everything he had done, for everything he represented._

 _Ezra leaned into the hug, enjoying the contact he got so little of._

 _Maybe this wouldn't be too bad…_

Ezra watched Sabine, hauling a few supplies and such into the Ghost. She was back in her bright armor, but she hadn't put her helmet on. Ezra didn't like her helmet. It was gorgeously painted, it was efficient…but it hid her face, it hid who she was.

And Ezra knew all about hiding.

Irene studied Ezra's face, then eventually followed his eyes to the fighting duo, and explosive artist.

"You want to be with them," Irene pursed her lips, knowing the truth.

Ezra didn't answer, just kept watching the scenes unfold in front of him.

Irene knew Ezra was as stubborn as they got. But there was something she could do….to change his mind…

"I'm afraid, there's something we haven't told you," Irene smiled, strangely brightly, hooking her arm in Davin's.

This drew Ezra's eyes away from the Ghost. He looked up curiously.

"The Empire doesn't scare me, not with the _bravest_ band of rebels looking after us," Irene spoke proudly.

"Raven," she smiled, tears in her eyes, "I'm going to be a _mother_."

Ezra was shocked.

There was no better word for it.

The look on his face must have been pretty bad, because Irene let out a sparkly laugh; Even Davin let out a rare chuckle.

"You need to go with your crew," Irene begged, without waiting for her first words to sink in.

"Oh, I see," Ezra spoke, not deliberately trying to sound bitter.

Davin and Irene had their _own_ kid, they didn't _need_ Ezra anymore; he was unimportant now that they had a blood-related child.

Irene caught onto Ezra's thoughts, his feeling of betrayal, "Ezra, I love you, but with a little one on the way—"

Ezra crossed his arms, sighing. He didn't want to hear what was following. He didn't want to hear that they didn't need him.

Irene knelt down to Ezra's level, one hand on his shoulder, the other on her stomach, "I need to know _someone_ will be out there, fighting for _her_ freedom."

She looked into the bright eyes of the boy she had grown to love, "You were the reason this is possible— you need to keep fighting, my Raven."

Ezra unclenched his fists, and finally, nodded.

Maybe the best way to help this couple wasn't the way he originally thought. They had put faith in him, he had to return it.

"What's the name?" He questioned, interested.

"Well," Irene glanced over at Davin, "With your blessing, of course, we were thinking…"

"Dove Ezra Hett"

Ezra didn't respond immediately.

"If you don't want to share that name, my Raven, we understand," Davin didn't want Ezra to feel he was being replaced, thrown away once again.

But Ezra was honored, stunned, they cared that much about him.

"N—no, that sounds perfect."

"A Raven is unique, a Dove is our miracle," Davin spoke surprisingly softly.

Irene gave Ezra one more squeeze, "Go back to your crew."

Ezra presented Irene with one last big smile.

He turned to leave, but Irene's words stopped him.

"You'll visit, right? I think Dove would like to know her name-sake….

"And her older brother," Davin added, with his rough, farmer smile.

"You better count on it," Ezra smirked, before running toward the Ghost.

…..

Now to make things right with the Ghost crew…

As Ezra approached the ship, things quieted immediately. Kanan had given the news to the others; Ezra couldn't bear to see the look on Hera's face.

"Come to say good-bye?" For once, Kanan didn't meet Ezra's eyes.

Ezra smiled, "Already did."

Kanan cocked his head, but didn't question the young Padawan. He took another look at his Padawan. Karabast, he would miss his shenanigans, his sass and unbearable cockiness…

Someone enveloped Ezra in a hug from behind. He didn't have to look to tell which crewmate it was. The green twi'lek had draped herself over him.

"You are one brave rebel," Hera whispered in his ear.

Ezra smiled, guiltily, "That's what I've been trying to tell y—"

Zeb came stumbling over, interrupting Ezra, "Is 't true? Are you 'eally leavin'?"

"Well—," Ezra began, sighing.

Only to be interrupted again.

"We have to respect his decision," Sabine strode up, her confident walk had always irked Ezra. But her walk, plus the interruption was extra annoying.

"I agree," Kanan spoke, nodding solemnly.

"Well, if he wants to go—," Sabine sighed.

Soon Ezra wasn't even acknowledged as the crew discussed him in depth. Zeb and Sabine going back and forth about him staying, Kanan adding his own thoughts in. Hera monitored the whole thing with crossed arms.

"Well," Ezra began over the noise. The crew kept bickering.

"I guess it doesn't matter that I am, for a fact, _not leaving_."

The crew froze, immediately turning towards him, Sabine slowly heaved her helmet off of her head.

Kanan was the first to respond, "Really?"

Hera was right behind him, a bright smile dawning.

"Someone's got to protect them…I just didn't realize the approach I originally thought was the best, wasn't" Ezra grinned, easily.

"Great, now we got a philosopher on our hands," Sabine smirked.

Hera smiled at the artist," Correction: Now we have _two_ philosophers."

She raised her eyebrows, her gaze long lingering on the cowboy Jedi. She shook her head slowly, smiling warmly.

"Plus," Ezra added, "Someone's gotta look out for Dove."

Kanan frowned, "What dove?" He cocked his head, "I think our _philosopher_ here needs a grammar lesson."

Ezra rolled his eyes, "No, _Dove_ , Irene and Davin's kid."

"Waaaaaa—?" Chopper beeped loudly. He voiced the other's delighted surprise.

The crew hadn't noticed the couple advancing from behind.

"Congrats," Hera gave a knowing smile towards the two future parents.

Irene's face lit up almost immediately, "I can't tell you where we'd be without you." Davin gave a confirming nod. They owed everything to this rugged band of rebels. _Everything_.

…

Ezra sat in the entrance to the Ghost, watching the Lothal landscape fade away. He felt Sabine behind him, but he didn't turn.

"I brought you something."

Her voice only had a hint of a Mandolorian accent.

Ezra turned; Sabine always knew how to spark his curiosity.

"I thought you'd be ripping apart the ship looking for it already…" Sabine trailed off.

Ezra cocked his head, "I learned my lesson last time I was looking for—"

He paused thinking. _He had been looking for what?_

"You're helmet?" Sabine gave a sly, mysterious smile.

Ezra's eyes widened with realization. Then his face softened, remembering when he had asked Sabine to paint the helmet. She had been more than happy to oblige, spending a whole day to get it just right.

Sabine whipped the painted helmet out from behind her back, to see Ezra's grin.

His smile flickered when he noticed a smudge on the back, "Wha—?"

Sabine watched eagerly for his expression, she obviously knew something he didn't.

Ezra realized the "smudge" was indeed six small sketches, each indifferent. There was a small, silver, tarnished bolt, a spay-painted phoenix, an extremely detailed picture of the Ghost, a beautiful blue lightsaber, an electric, purple bo-rifle, and last, a hybrid lightsaber, so detailed and small Ezra had to squint.

"They're all—I'm speechless," Ezra was filled with joy he hadn't felt for a while.

"No, you aren't," Sabine pointed out, but let it go quickly. She loved making Ezra feel this way; she loved making _everyone_ feel this way. It was how she had been raised.

"It was everyone's idea," Sabine gestured to the rest of the crew hovering in the doorway.

Ezra tossed his head, giving the smirk that got under everyone's skin, but one they couldn't live without.

"I know."

….

Irene watched the ship as it disappeared to nothing, her head laid on Davin's shoulder. She was satisfied for the _first_ time since the Empire had taken over.

"Look," her arms traced the ship's path.

"Our Raven has taken flight."

* * *

 **What did you think? Satisfactory ending?**

 **Please let me know if you'd like an epilogue chapter!**

 **PLEASE review! I love to hear what my readers think! You keep me going, and help me write faster!**

 **My next story is in development..It is another family comfort/hurt story...but a little different...**

 **A new villain is after the Ghost crew's youngest member...and she has a new way of _t_ _r_ _apping_ him...**

 **Please keep an eye out for my new story!**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	19. The Epilogue

**Hello!**

 **I couldn't just write nothing until my next story, so, for those who wanted it, here's an epilogue!**

 **I will say, just in case there was any confusion, the last story summary I gave you will not be an epilogue to this story!**

 **Of course, I'm open to suggestions!**

* * *

Ezra _cautiously_ lowered the Phantom to the ground. Two years later, and the crew still wouldn't let him live the crash down…They had especially been skeptical about letting him go his back to Lothal on his own. That had taken some time, and a lot of persuading. They wanted him to at least bring Chopper, but no way was Ezra going to let him around Dove.

Ironically, as Ezra stepped out, he noticed some older, dirty wreckage. He winced, that was the wreckage of the previous Phantom…and that had been _his_ fault…Hera hadn't brought the crash up, just simply gave him an order to start building one day. And with Hera, you couldn't turn down an order.

As he approached the small farm house, he remembered what it was like to think his family was gone, to think there was no way to get them back.

The feeling of helplessness.

But he quickly thought of Irene and Davin and their caring, calm attitude towards him. He had thought of them a lot since he had left. He had also thought of his little sister, laying so close, in the house right in front of him.

...

His hand hovered over the door. Two years had passed, _three_ years in a month. It had been two years since he had left the Lothal couple, right before Dove was born. He wanted to come back earlier, but with the growing rebellion…It was difficult…

He finally built up the courage and gave the door three hard raps. He heard two people speaking in hushed tones. _What if something had happened and this isn't their house anymore?_

Well, that didn't matter as soon as the door opened. Davin stood in the doorway, Irene not far behind him.

"Can we help y—?" Davin spoke gruffly. Then he froze.

A smile gradually lit up his face. Davin wasn't one to cry, but he felt himself tearing up just staring at the boy he had missed dearly.

"Raven!" Irene threw herself at the teen. He had come back!

"You grew up," She smiled, the tears never-ending. By the time she finally released him, Ezra was also crying. This always happened at Irene and Davin's house, it seemed.

Irene ushered him inside. She took another glance at the grown boy. He hadn't changed too much. He had grown an inch, not exactly noticeable to some, but Irene noticed these types of things. His eyes were still the same startling blue; they hadn't changed at all. But besides the physical traits, she noticed a new air of confidence in the boy. She hadn't known when he was coming back, or if he was coming back. But now, she knew she couldn't have kept him away.

They sat drinking the same warm drink as before he had left. The cream swirled around in the top, making a symbol that looked eerily like a phoenix.

"So," Irene began, "How's the crew?"

"Good! The rebellion is growing, that's for sure..," Ezra beamed, thinking of the Ghost crew. They had managed to stay together even through this rough ride.

"And how's Sabine?" Irene questioned with a sly, knowing smile.

Maybe it was just Davin, but Ezra seemed to turn a deep shade of red.

"Oh, she's—er, fine—," Ezra smiled shyly. Truth was, their relationship had gotten significantly… _better,_ since the incident.

That is what the Ghost crew called it.

The incident.

As if it was something forgettable, something easily thrown away, tossed aside.

It wasn't.

But Ezra had grown to remember the good parts of that time. Especially Dove.

"Hmmm…better?" Davin teased; he couldn't help himself.

Ezra looked up startled.

 _Did I say that aloud?_

Irene was glad to still see the confident attitude he held still gave-way to the soft, insecure part she had always adored.

Ezra just rolled his eyes. He was used to Zeb's constant teasing; it just didn't faze him anymore.

"Enough about me, when can I see Dove?"

Irene smiled, and stood abruptly.

"How about now?"

Ezra stood, not showing the excitement he had built up, "Fine by me."

….

As Ezra approached the small room, he had to tell himself to take deep breaths. This was the room he had lain in when he was ill, sick, and…dead? It brought back memories…this whole place did. He told himself that in that room lay his little sister…somehow, that made it worth it.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room, was that it had been painted. The stark brown walls were now a soft, pale pink. It brightened the room, and his memories of it.

Then he saw the small figure, wrapped in a white linen blanket.

Ezra approached the child slowly, trying not to make a sound. The room was already so quiet. He looked back to where Davin and Irene stood in the doorway, proud of both of their kids. They nudged him forward, gesturing for him to have a look.

So, he did.

He laid his eyes on a beautiful, plump, rosy-cheeked little girl. She had small tufts of wispy blond hair. Dove was fast asleep, and the sound of her tiny breaths captivated Ezra. He wasn't related by blood, but he felt an immediate connection to the small one.

"She's perfect," Ezra whispered.

Irene smiled proudly at the first meeting of her two kids. It was just as perfect as she had wanted it. Even Davin agreed it was a moment he would never forget.

As Ezra spoke, Dove's small eyes cracked open, and she squinted at the figure who was _not_ her mother. Her eyes were blue. Not raven blue, like Ezra's, but sky blue. They looked so much like a Lothal sky, the white glint could easily be mistaken for a cloud.

Ezra was quick to calm her, sending a soothing wave through the force. Although, she didn't need it. She cooed in delight, and wrapped her pudgy fist around one of Ezra's fingers. Ezra laughed, gently moving his finger back in forth, entertaining her greatly. Her small eyes seemed to focus on Ezra's belt, but more specifically, his lightsaber.

She reached out for it, entranced, and gurgling.

"You're a talkative one, aren't you," Ezra grinned, unhooking the lightsaber.

He held it out, carefully, to the small child. She gleefully ran her fingers around it, and gave a toothless smile, accompanied by a laugh.

Ezra glanced back at Davin and Irene.

"I think this one wants to be a Jedi," Ezra joked.

Irene and Davin laughed.

"She's already quite the negotiator...," Irene reasoned, referring to Ezra and Dove's little "chat."

Ezra laughed, once again.

She was so young…But _he_ was young too.

As he looked down at Dove, he finally realized something.

Times were changing, _no one_ could stop that.

But, he knew where his place was in the galaxy.

It wasn't a physical location…but more of a feeling, an overall mission he had to complete.

He would never lose his place.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **I really enjoy your reviews and constructive criticism!**

 **Like I said, this was just a chapter long epilogue, so I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


End file.
